


These Walls and My Demons (Part 1)

by clexasupercorptOTP



Series: These Walls and My Demons [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Hosie, I Will Go Down With This Ship, MANY THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS REMAIN ALIVE, Multi, Or at least mostly gay, Polyamory, everyone is gay!, phosie, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexasupercorptOTP/pseuds/clexasupercorptOTP
Summary: Hope Mikaelson was a lot of things. Vampire. Werewolf. Witch. Tribrid. Miracle child. Daughter of the infamous Nicklaus Mikaelson. Heir of the Mikaelson fortune and empire. But none of those really explain who she is in her heart. Does she contain the bravery and compassion of her mother, Hayley Marshall uniter of witches, wolves, and vampires? Was she more like her father, evil to the bone with a taste for draining the blood of those who betray her? Or was she more like the other Mikaelson Originals? Was she noble to a fault, willing to forgive and stand by her family even if they would stab her in the back multiple times? Did she have a sense of mistrust and hate for one Mikaelson and love and pride for another?The journey as Hope opens her heart and falls completely in love with the help of her friends and family.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters.

Hope Mikaelson was a lot of things. Vampire. Werewolf. Witch. Tribrid. Miracle child. Daughter of the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson. Heir of the Mikaelson fortune and empire. But none of those really explain who she is in her heart. Does she contain the bravery and compassion of her mother, Hayley Marshall uniter of witches, wolves, and vampires? Was she more like her father, evil to the bone with a taste for draining the blood of those who betray her? Or was she more like the other Mikaelson Originals? Was she noble to a fault, willing to forgive and stand by her family even if they would stab her in the back multiple times? Did she have a sense of mistrust and hate for one Mikaelson and love and pride for another?

The truth was no one truly knew the real, genuine Hope Mikaelson. Not until two girls who fought by her side and were willing to risk their lives to protect her. The two girls fought their way through the demons and walls the Hope had put around her heart to protect it. And up until the Necromancer looked her in the eyes and told her that her father would never find peace unless she herself did, she fought the girls off. Lashed out and spewed words with distrust and anger. When Lizzie and many other of the students referred to Hope’s mistake as the start of the supernatural apocalypse, she wanted to rip Lizzie in half. She wanted to yell and scream at her asking her what has done to try to save everyone. She wanted to tell her how Hope knew she messed up.

She wanted to tell her all she has done is get in the way. But she didn’t because as Hope eyes flamed up with rage they caught sight of the soft warm eyes looking at her from behind Lizzie. Josie, Hope stopped in her tracks and held the gaze of Josie for longer than she should have. But she couldn’t look away no matter how hard she tried, those eyes had so much _love_ and _compassion_ that Hope craved to be out in the open. She quickly tore her gaze from one Saltzman to the other, she took a breath and mumbled a whatever to the blonde and shouldered past the blonde witch keeping her head down and gaze away from Josie’s knowing eyes.

She messed up, she let herself be weak and she needs to fix that. But in order to do so she needs space away from Josie and Penelope. So Hope decided that it was best for herself if she left for a while. She had made sure to confirm the visit with Dr. Saltzman of course, but she never told anyone where she was going. Not MG, not Landon or Raphael. But especially not doe eyed Josette Saltzman or the queen bee of the Salvatore boarding school witches Penelope Park. She wanted to seek their comfort but knew she couldn’t for their safety and hers. She didn’t know how to deal with the war raging on inside herself. So she went somewhere familiar. Somewhere to seek the comfort of her family.

When she arrived in New Orleans at the gates of the Mikaelson family home, with her head down and eyes full of unshed tears her Aunt pulled her into her chest and held her niece while she wept. Wept for the man she called father while others called him monster. She wept for her mother, stubborn and compassionate but still taken away from the world too soon. Freya held Hope while she broke over all the loss and pain she has endoured. But when Hope cried herself to sleep and called for Josie and Penelope, Freya knew what pushed Hope to this point.

Keelin came up beside Freya, who was now struggling to hold her niece’s full body weight up, and whispered softly to her love “Let me take her to her room upstairs, she seems exhausted.” Freya looked towards her mate and gave her a small smile “Thank you my love,” she frowned slightly then “she is hurting. And I don’t think I’m the only family she will need to get through this. I am going to call the others see who can spare some time.”  
Keelin huffed lightly as she lifted Hope into her arms

“If I have learned anything about you Mikaelson’s and the friends you consider family, is that you will always drop everything on the drop of a dime for this girl.”

“That is one thing we can always count on. No matter how many fights we get into with each other. No matter how many times we yell and scream and curse we can all come together for Hope.” Keelin turned and kissed Freya’s cheek.

“I recommend calling Rebekah first, she will be pissed if she finds out through someone else.”  
“That was my plan anyway, now go make sure she is covered. I don’t care if her wolf genes keep her warmer than an average person. This place gets freezing at night.”

“Of course your majesty.” Keelin smirks Freya shook her head fondly and went to grab her cell phone from the kitchen where she had left it to inform the others of Hope’s arrival.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters

Freya pulled the phone from her ear as the voice on the other side of the call started yelling “WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOPE CRIED HERSELF TO SLEEP?! I BLOODY SWEAR I WILL END WHOEVER HURT HER!” Freya rolled her eyes and quirked her lips into an amused smirk. “Rebekah must you bust my ear drums with your yelling, if you would let me exp-”

“EXPLAIN WHAT FREYA? SOME BASTARD HURT HOPE AND THEY WILL HAVE THE WRATH OF AN ANGRY MIKAELSON RAIN DOWN UPON THEM!”  
Freya sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew that Rebekah would be dramatic about Hope and what has occurred but even for her this was a bit much.

“Rebekah.”

“What?”

“As far as I am aware it wasn’t one thing or one person. She doesn’t let herself grieve. She hides her feelings so she doesn’t seem weak. She is just a teen, she shouldn’t have to close off like she does. Whatever happened most recently, it was the pebble that took out the giant that is her bottled and ignored emotions.” Freya took a deep, shaky breath trying to hold back the pain and tears she has for the pain her dear niece has gone through at such a young age. She heard Rebekah take a sharp intake of breath. “I’m sorry for yelling. I just wish I could always protect her from the pain of life .”

“I know Beks. And because of that I was calling to see if you could come home for a while. I was going to call Marcel, Davina, Kol and Vincent as well though they are here 24/7, that girl is going to need all the support she can get.”

“Of course I will come home. I will be on the first morning flight to New Orleans. I have to Pack and have a few things to settle here tonight, but I should be there late in the afternoon or early evening.” Rebekah replied without hesitation. Freya nodded and stored that information for later. “I will let you go pack then, I’m going to call the others and then check on her to see if she has awaken.”

“Thank you for calling me Freya, I know we haven't spoken as often as we wish but thank you.”

“You are every bit of blood and family to her as I am sister.”

“Well, then I shall see you all tomorrow.” Rebekah replied.

“See you tomorrow.” Freya said as a final goodbye and hung up. She rested her head in her hands and let the quiet tears fall. As she sniffled she felt strong arms and a warm body surround her. She knew immediately who it was.

“I know that I shouldn’t be crying, but the way she had looked at me Keelin. She is breaking from the inside out, and I am afraid that she will never let someone love her the way she deserves.” Keelin hummed in response. The two lovers sat it the silence till Keelin perked her head up from Freya’s shoulder. “What is it love?” Freya questioned knowing Keelin heard whatever it was with her enhanced wolfs hearing therefore Freya wouldn’t have head a thing. Keelin cocked her head to the side and listened closer. As she listened her lips grew into a large smile, Freya turned in the arms still wrapped around her waist.

“They must’ve felt something off in the air or Rebekah got to them first.” Keelin chuckled. Freya tilter her head confused until the voices reached her ear.  
“I don’t care what you boys think but I know something is off,” Davina hissed at the men following her through the compound towards the kitchen “there is way more power and magic in the air around here. I know when it comes to Mikaelsons that’s never a coincidence.” she finished as she walked through the entryway Marcel, Kol, and Vincent not far behind her. The newly arrived group looked at the couple standing before them in and then the Kol scoffed “Yeah Davina, nothing new here at all. Right Freya?”

Freya looked from Davina to Kol then to Keelin. She gave Keelin a smirk then followed up with “I don’t know babe, is anything new around here?”

“Why I’m not sure what you mean love,” Keelin chuckled “I do not believe so. Unless..”

“Unless what? What could possibly have enough power in it that Davina can feel the change in the air?” Kol groaned. All heads whipped around when they heard a quiet, yet amused “I think I might be that powerful something, though don’t take my word for it.” Hope gave a small quirk of her lips to the dropped jaws of the four unaware of her return home. Davina broke first “HOPE!” she yelled as she ran over and gave the Tribrid as big and tight of a hug as a girl of her small size could, which quite surprisingly was very big and tight. Yet is was warm and Hope fell into it. She held Davina just as tight as she wrapped her arms around her waist. “Hey Davina, I’ve missed you.” Hope sighed into the older girls neck holding her a little bit tighter.

Davina pulled back slightly and smiled widely “I’ve missed you too Hope. We all have.” She released Hope from her arms so the boys behind her can give her hugs and welcome her home as well. Marcel was up next wrapping the small girl into his broad chest and squeezed her slightly “Welcome home Hope. It’s good to have you back.” His deep voice rumbled in her ear where her head lay against him. Of the people here he was the closest thing to connecting her with her father. She clenched her eyes tightly and held back the tears welling in her eyes and hugged him back. As he pulled away he noticed the wet glimmer he was going to say something to her when she softly shook her head no at him. He nodded and to himself added a a reminder to talk about what was upsetting the young girl later.

He stepped aside and Kol stepped up sporting a huge grin. As tough and cocky as he may be, he loved his niece just as or even slightly more fiercely than the others around him. Because of the staggering height difference it was slightly comical to watch the 6 foot 2 inch man bend over to engulf her small 5 foot 3 inch frame. As he held her he felt the shuddering breath she took and it worried him, but if he knew anything about his family it was to get them to open up truly, do it in private. He kissed the top of her head and bent backwards to look her in the eyes “Welcome back my young padawan.” Hope couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at that.

“I think you are watching too much Star Wars Uncle Kol.”  
Kol gasped “That is the most preposterous sentence I have heard in a 1,000 years!” Hope smiled at his childish behavior and shook her head at him. He gave her one last squeeze before he stepped back to let Vincent through. Out of everyone there she was closest to him the least but that doesn’t mean she loves him any less than the rest of her family. He held her softly and gave her a quiet welcome home. When he stepped back she was surprised to see Keelin walking forward to scoop her in her arms.

“Welcome home little wolf, we have missed you here.” Hope hugged back fiercely. She knew that Keelin had carried her to bed earlier in the day not only because there was no way her Aunt Freya, as strong as she was, could have carried the Tribrid up the stairs without falling or collapsing but also because growing up Keelin was the one who guided her through most of her transitioning through her wolf genes so they had a special bond that her wolf had recognized when she was lifted into her arms. She buried herself into Keelin hoping the older wolf’s presence would help the pain growing inside her heart. Keelin seemed to realize this and held Hope for a little bit longer in silence.

When Freya spoke it was soft so only the four closest to her could hear her without the other two using their enhanced hearing. “Hey you guys, we should talk. Let’s go upstairs and give these two a moment.” Freya started towards the stairs but didn’t look back because she knew the others would be following her with worried thoughts as to why Hope was here when she should most certainly be at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters.

As Vincent walked through the doorway to the study last, her gently closed the doors behind him with a soft click. He turned back around and along with the others looked at Freya expectantly. “So for starters, I’m not sure what made her come home. And no I will not ask yet. This wound inside of her however, is one that is making her go through a pain so bad she needed to come home. The only thing I am 100% certain of though is that Hope will need every single one of us now more than ever. Rebekah is also on her way, she should be here tomorrow evening at the latest.” Freya spoke before any of them had a chance to start bombarding her with questions. The way that Freya’s voice hitched in the middle of speaking has the others concerned. Davina stepped forward and softly out a hand on Freya’s shoulder. “Are you okay Freya?”

All the air in her lungs was forcefully exhaled through her nose trying to regain her composer as she whispered back “I have never wanted more to be able to take her pain away. She looked so frail and broken earlier. I just wish I could be of more use.” Freya hung her head low, her shoulder sagging with the guilt she felt for not being better for Hope. As Davina rubbed her shoulder Marcel spoke up, “We did what we had to do Freya. We all are at fault, we all should have visited her more. Spoke with her more. But now we have to be there for her. I saw the look in eyes earlier, whatever is going on with her, she Will need each and every one of us to hold her up when she feels weak and help guide her forward in the darkness.”

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. When Freya snapped her head up suddenly Davina jumped slightly. “I almost forgot, although I do believe she got Alaric’s permission to come her I need to make an inquiry about two of the other possible students there.” as she walked towards the landline in the room Kol questioned her. “What students and why do you need to?”

“Well earlier before Keelin carried her up to her room, she had cried herself to sleep in my arms,” Davina gasped with a heartbroken looking in her eyes. She knew how strong Hope was and to hear that she cried herself to sleep in her Aunts arms was heart wrenching. Freya nodded “but just before Keelin came she called out two names. Of which I presume are also students at Salvatore. I assume they mean much to Hope if she subconsciously wants them.” Kol nodded in agreement while Vincent asked the unanswered question.

“What were the names she called out?”

“One name was Penelope and the other was Josie.” Freya replied with a hint of nervousness in her voice. As the others rolled the names around in their heads thinking if any ring any bells, Freya had dialed Salvatore and was waiting for Alaric to pick up.

 

“Salvatore Boarding School, this is headmaster Alaric Saltzman with whom am I speaking?”  
Freya laughed openly at the man on the other end, “Alaric you sound like a pretentious ass when you answer the phone like that.”

“Well hello to you too Freya, I assume you’re calling regarding Hope’s unannounced visit?”

“Not exactly, you see when my niece showed up her she had fallen asleep quite easy but I did hear her call out a few names and if she is calling out for them I could assume that they hold a place in her heart and they could be of use to me,” she paused briefly to let her words sink in then continued “so if you could tell me if you have a Josie and Penelope there? Don’t ask for last names I do not have them.”

Alaric spluttered and coughed the coffee that he had decided to take sip of, “Uhh- ye-” his voice cracked from the strain of coughing and trying to catch his breath. He cleared his throat, took a deep inhale and exhale then replied “yes, I do have two students with those names. One happens to be my daughter.”  
Freya froze and the smile fell from her face, the others noticed the change in her demeanor right away as she sat up straighter and spoke more serious than before.

“Which one?”

“Josie.”

Freya closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Alaric, as a headmaster the next question I am going to ask you will be difficult, as a father it should be simple.” It seemed as though the man could read minds because he interrupted her with a calm “You want the two girls to go stay with you while Hope is there, don’t you?”  
“I wouldn’t ask this of you if I wasn’t sure if they could help. Besides I know Josie is a witch and I am going to assume the same about Penelope, but even if they miss school think of all the two of them could learn in the presence of the two most powerful witches on the planet. Not to mention everything that Kol, Vincent, Keelin, Marcel, and Rebekah could teach them about everything else.” Freya argued her point and hoped that it would be enough. She heard Alaric hum in contemplation.

“Freya, you don't have to explain why they should go. I was already going to say yes.”

Freya sat shocked. Before she could reply to him, he started again with a sad tone in his voice. “I,.. When Hope came and asked me to go back there. I almost told her no, it was on the tip of my tongue when I looked up and saw her eyes. She looked so broken Freya, I have never wanted so badly to be able to put her heart, mind, and soul together more than that moment. So I said yes.” he paused to take a breath “A few hours after she had left Josie and Penelope a had stormed into my office demanding to know where Hope was. I swear I have never seen either of them look so fiercely protective over anything or anyone. I told them Hope didn't want anyone to know where she went, let's say they didn't take that answer well.”

Freya chuckled with Alaric while the others in the room with her glance at her with curious eyes and head tilts. “After I knew Hope was safely out of state I told them she went home. Then I gave them permission to head out to you on Friday, considering it is Wednesday I figured that you should have a few days alone with her and her with the family.” Alaric finished his story and Freya said her thanks and hung up. Davina ever the curious one asked what the verdict was. So Freya relayed all the information given to her by Alaric while the others listened. As she finished there was a knock on the study door. Kol, who was closest to it opened it to reveal Keelin but no Hope.

“Hope is drained, she needed to get some rest. So I took her and tucked her into bed. I also checked on Elijah. He is okay as well still sound asleep for his nap.” Freya stood and walked over to her wife and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. “Thank you my love.” Keelin nodded and looked at the others in the room, “So what happened while I was with Hope?” Marcel laughed and Davina shook her head while smiling brightly. Keelin looked at Freya eyebrow raised in question “Have something to share Freya?”

“Well besides Hope have two very worried guard dogs at Salvatore, and besides one of said guard dogs happen to be one of Alaric’s daughters, AND besides both of said guard dogs will be joining us sometime either Friday night or Saturday morning, then nope nothing at all to tell you.” Freya finished with a huge cheesy smile, which made the typically serious group break down in fits of laughter. “Okay, well since we will be having many guests for who knows how long, I need to make a store run for this massive compound that is the Mikaelson home.” Davina walked forward towards Keelin “I’ll go with you, the boy are getting to be old company anyway.” The women laughed at the whining from said boys. Keelin kissed the top of Freya’s head “I’ll be back, try not to set fire to anything or anyone please and thank you.”

Freya whined “It was one time! Are you ever going to let that go??”  
Keelin turned around from where she was walking off with Davina and smirked “Not a chance, but I still love you. Be back in a bit.” the sound of laughter followed Keelin and Davina out of the compound.

What the adults didn’t realize was that a young Tribrid laying in bed had awoken to the sound of Freya talking about Josie and Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters.

After the eventful day everyone had yesterday, they all decided last night before they went to bed that today would be a day of relaxation. As everyone was still asleep this early in the morning, Keelin decided she was going to make her favorite Tribrid her favorite breakfast and deliver it to her in bed. So Keelin got to work mixing the batter and cooking the bacon and squeezing fresh oranges for juice. She was ashamed to admit she was startled when she hear a very familiar voice coming from the kitchen entryway,

“Now I know why Freya really keeps you around here.” the teasing voice said as Keelin turned around to face a familiar blonde. Keelin smirked and replied “Now, now Rebkah you know that’s not the only reason.” Rebekah groaned but laughed anyway. “It’s good to see you Keelin” Rebekah made her way over to the dark haired wolf and gave her a tight hug.

“It’s good to see you too Rebeka, although we weren’t expecting you till tonight. If you’re hungry I can probably whip something up for you. Although you may not have any of what I am currently cooking.”

“Why the bloody hell not? And yes well, my dear niece needed me so I caught an earlier flight back.”

“Well because this is Hope’s favorite breakfast and because I doubt that she took care of herse-” Keelin was cut off by a blood curdling scream coming from upstairs. Keelin and Rebekah glanced at each other and ran towards the scream. As they reach Hope’s door they are blown back from the protection spell blocking the entrance. As they stand up, they see the others running up to them looking concerned.

“Rebekah? Nevermind, what’s going on??” Freya questioned while helping Rebekah off the floor.

“I caught an earlier flight. While me and Keelin were in the kitchen we heard Hope scream,” Rebekah hugged her sister while answering “when we went to enter the room, we were literally blown away by the protection spell on the doors.” Davina walked up to the doors and studied the faint shimmer of the field on the doors.

“That’s one of the strongest protection spells there is, this should be impossible for Hope to do alone.” Vincent and Kol joined her side, “Davina is right. Hope should not be able to do this by herself.” Vincent backed up Davina’s statement.

“Well how the bloody hell are we supposed to get to her then??” Rebekah questioned. They all looked to Freya who was in deep thought. But it was Keelin that spoke up. “Correct me if I’m wrong but, only very small non- magical things can pass the boundary right? So if we let’s say slide a phone under the door it will go through?” “I suppose in theory it could work, but why a phone?” Freya looked at her wife curiously.

“So we can talk to her! Keelin you’re a genius.” Kol exclaimed

“No not us.” Keeling started

“Less of genius”

“If not us, then who is going to get through to her?” Marcel had been quiet until now. Keelin glanced at Freya then at Marcel, “To the girls she called out for yesterday.” They group got eerily quiet. Rebekah was confused “What girls? What am I missing here?” Freya nodded to Keelin, “Go call Alaric. Ask him to put the girls on the phone.” As Keelin walked off Rebekah spoke up “Hello? What exactly is going on right now?” Davina walked over to Rebeka and wrapped her arms around her neck pulling Rebekah down into a hug. Rebekah sighed and pulled Davina close.

If there was one thing she missed more than anything (except Hope) it would be the younger girl currently in her arms. Although the girl was younger, Rebekah couldn’t get her out of her mind. She had called things off with Marcel for that very reason. He knew about her feelings for the witch, it seems before even she herself did. She pulled away slightly to look the shorter girl in the eyes. “I have missed you greatly Davina.” Davina smiled softly, “And I you Rebekah.” they were interrupted by Kol clearing his throat and looking at them with a knowing smirk.

“Well she isn’t the only one who has missed you Beks.” As Davina pulled away, after a small kiss to Rebekah’s cheek, Kol stepped up and engulfed his sister. “Yes, well I will be honest I have missed you all greatly.” Rebekah smiled. She pulled away from Kol and gave Vincent a hug as well. When she walked up to Marcel, he smiled and gave her a side hug with a soft “Welcome home Rebekah.”

“So I am still waiting for my question to be answered. Who are these girls that we will be letting talk to Hope while in the state she is in?”Just then Keelin walked up holding her cell phone. As the group watched her approach, she held the phone out towards Freya. “It’s for you.” Freya reached for the phone and brought it to her ear.

“Hello?”

“We know you don’t know us. At least not well,” a soft voice started “but it means a lot to us that you are letting us help her.”  
Another voice starts “ All we want is her safety and happiness. We may not be the best candidate but, we do care for Hope. More than anyone realizes.” The fierceness in both of the girls’ voices makes her smile.

“I will not judge either of you for your family name. Nor will I judge you period. You care for Hope, that’s more than enough for me to have faith in both of you. Now, we can chat more later. Hope needs you.”

“Thank you again.” the soft voice starts again.

“Of course.” Freya moves the phone from her ear and walks towards the door. She presses the speaker button and it and lets the girls know she is sliding the phone underneath the door. As she crouches down and slides the phone underneath the door she sighs. She stands back up and turn towards the others. “Now we wait.”

**Inside the room**

Hope was scared. She was surrounded by darkness and a chilling cold. She kept screaming for someone, anyone to help her. She was in the darkness for what seemed like days when see saw it. A faint light, she stood from where she had fallen and looked towards the far off light. She started walking toward it and when the light didn’t vanish she started to run towards it. She ran and ran and ran. All of a sudden she was in front of what looked like a glowing portal through which she saw her room in the Mikaelson home. She went to step through it wanting to leave this terrible place when she paused. She stepped back. She didn't deserve to leave this place. People were safer if she wasn’t around.

Her family wouldn’t have to worry so much. The people at school wouldn’t have to worry about her opening the gates of Malivoire. Dr. Saltzman wouldn’t have to worry about helping her therefore giving him more time with Lizzie and Josie. Josie. Hope took another step away from the portal like light. Josie and Penelope would be safer without her there. They would always have love and warmth in their lives. Hope needed to protect them. When she turned around to walk away she heard a very familiar voice coming from the portal.

“Hope, I know you think we would be safer without you here. But I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for the talisman you gave me.” Josie pled. The tears welled in Hope’s eyes when she remembered the absolute terror that ran through her veins when she thought she would lose Josie. The only reason they did wind up saving her was because of the talisman Hope gifted the brunette.

“Hope we need you here. We need you, I know it’s going to be hard to let us in. But please, give us a chance to prove all we want is you to be happy and loved.” that was Penelope’s voice ringing in her head now. Hope turned back towards the portal. She didn’t know how long she stood there wondering if she was good enough to go through. To get a second chance at love with the two witches. She knew they were trying so hard to get through to her. But she had no idea what words they were saying.

Her head was spinning when she heard it. “I know it’s hard to forgive yourself. I know you feel like you don’t deserve a second chance. But if I learned anything from my past mistakes, is you don’t give up on someone you care for.” Penelope paused, took a shaky breath and continued “and yes Hope, I will admit it now.I care about you so much. I don’t know what’s going on in your head but I lost Josie. And I don’t know if I can ever fix what she and I had. But Hope I can Not lose you as well. It will destroy me.”

Hope heard every word, she even heard the hitch in Josie breathing when she was mentioned. Hope made up her mind then. She may not believe she deserves a second chance. She may not know how to open her heart and let down her walls. But she has a family and two girls she cares for so deeply willing to help her through it. She owes them that much, to not give up on herself after all they have given for her. She took two steps forward, took a deep breath and took the final step through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. I am going to try to post either a chapter a day of multiple every other day.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters.

Hope gasped as she sat on her bed, her heart pounding and her ears filled with the rush of her blood. As her breathing started to even out, she became more aware of her surroundings and tried to find where Josie and Penelope’s voices were coming from. She looked furiously around until her eyes landed on the cell phone in the middle of the floor.

She threw her legs over the side or the bed and took deep breaths trying to get her breathing under control. As her breathing calmed she heard Josie speak more clearly. “Hope? Are you there?” Hope stood and walked slowly over to the phone. She sat down next to it and replied “Yeah Josie I’m okay,” she paused as she took a steadying breath “can I ask a favor of the two of you?” Penelope responded for them both

“Of course Hope, always. What do you from us?” Hope’s heart clenched at the tenderness in which Penelope spoke to her.

“I know you and Josie are coming to New Orleans after school tomorrow. I was wondering if you could keep to yourselves about my whereabouts?” Josie chuckled at that.

“It was supposed to be a surprise. Who told you? My money is on Kol, he seems like the kind to forget about who he’s talking to and slip up and tell the wrong person.” The corner of Hope’s lips quirked up at the accurate description of her uncle.

“Actually it was all of them, they seem to forget that my hearing is better than all of theirs. Even then, they aren’t the quietest of bunches. I overheard them talking in the study late yesterday afternoon.”

“Well then, yes we won’t let anyone know where we are going. Although I know Lizzie will try to pry it out of Jojo on why she is leaving with the likes of me,” Hope flinched at the mention of Josie’s twin. She heard Josie laugh, and it warmed her heart. “although Lizzie would question why flies buzzed if there wasn’t science.” That made Hope chuckle which in turn made the other witches quiet on the other side of the line.

“It is okay for us to come there right Hope? Because if you don’t want us there we can stay here.” The question Josie asked made her freeze.

The question was a hard question. One she gratefully didn’t have to answer because another voice rang out. “As cute as the three of you sound currently, my dear Hope still has a very powerful protection spell that I can not get through to give my favorite niece a hug.” Rebekah’s voice rang clear through the door.

Hope immediately brought down the spell and not two seconds later her Aunt Rebekah came bursting through the doors. Hope stared at her in disbelief. Rebekah raised a sculpted eyebrow at the young girl sitting on the floor by the phone. “Do I get a hello or maybe even a hug?” That snapped Hope out of daze as she shot up and barreled into the older blonde.

Rebekah huffed as the powerful tribrid held her tightly, but still hugged Hope just as tightly. Out of all of her family, Hope would say is definitely closest with Rebekah. As Hope takes a deep breath, her nose fills with the familiar and warm smell of her Aunt. The knowledge that her Aunt Rebekah was the one currently holding her to her chest is what broke the dam of tears again. Hope sobbed as the Original held her close and kissed the top of her head. Letting her niece let the pain she has held in for so long out.

Josie’s soft sniffle broke through the phone speaker and Rebekah lowered her head to speak intp Hope’s ear. “Maybe we should call the girls back in a little bit?” Hope nodded, still crying, and Davina walked past them to grab the phone. Hope was aware of Davina giving a soft goodbye to the young witches before she left the room to return Keelin’s phone to the wolf.

Hope doesn’t know how long she stood there in Rebekah’s arms but she knew two things. One, she felt as though she cried out all the water in her body (she knew it was almost impossible to do such things, but it still felt as if she did). Two if she didn’t eat soon she was going to die (once again she knew she wouldn’t really but it still felt as such). As she pulled away from her aunt, she wiped her eyes. Her aunt looked down at her softly.

“I don’t know about you little wolf, but I could use a good meal right about now.” Hope looked up gratefully,

“A good meal sounds perfect right about now. As does a shower, but food first.”

“Alrighty then, how about we head down stairs? I know Keelin was making your favorite this morning when I cam in, so maybe she finished up. Does that sound okay?”

“That sounds perfect. Oh, and thank you for coming down here. I’ve missed you so much.” Rebekah looked at Hope and felt guilty.

“I know I’m not around often. And the time difference from where I am make it hard to talk, but I will always be here for you Hope. Just say the word and I’ll come running. Always, forever. Family above all.” Hope gave a small nod in acknowledgement. Hope then turned around and started towards the kitchen, and as Rebekah watched her walk away, she saw the way Hope’s shoulders slumped as if she carried the weight of the world upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. I am going to try to post either a chapter a day of multiple every other day.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters.  
> I also don't own "Legacies" or "The Originals" plots and settings.

When Hope reached the kitchen, the sight that greeted her was one that made her heart warm and a small smile graced her lips. She watched as Keelin stood in front of the stove talking quietly with Freya while holding baby Elijah. She watched as Davina and Marcel played keep away the ketchup from Kol. She watched as Vincent watched the three of them act like complete fools. All of them had wide smiles covering their faces.

“I’m gone for five seconds and you all turn into a bunch of mindless buffoons. How are any of you still walking on two legs let alone alive?” Rebekah’s voice startles Hope from her thoughts. Everyone stops in their tracks at the sight of the two Mikaelson women. Rebekah squeezes Hope’s shoulder as she walks past her into the kitchen. The blonde walks up to her sister and holds her hands out for her nephew. Freya hands him over with a chuckle.

“Some days I think you like him more than me.”

“I do. ” Rebekah deadpans

That makes the rest of the group laugh, including Freya herself. As Rebekah gets the toddler settled on her hip Keelin turns to Hope with a small smile and as if reading her mind asks Hope if she was hungry. When Hope nods Keelin walks towards the fridge and pulls out the ingredients to finish the breakfast she started to make for Hope earlier in the day. As everyone goes back to what they were doing before she entered, she leaned her shoulder against the doorway to watch the people most dear to her (minus two special witches).

Hope knew that letting Josie and Penelope into her heart could get them hurt. She knew it could hurt her too, but she was more worried about the girls than herself. She always worried about them. She never understood why.

**Flashback**

_When she first met Josie it was when the young siphoner transferred Hope’s dark magic into her father. She never blamed the twins for her father’s death. She blamed herself. When she saw Josie again after that, they were older. But when she saw the guilt and pain hidden in Josie’s warm chocolate eyes, all she wanted to do was hold Josie close to her and never let anything hurt her again._

_So she made it her mission to make Josie understand that she didn’t blame Josie for what happened at all. She tried everyday to help the brunette forgive herself. When she first saw Penelope, she thought the girl was beautiful. She looked regal sitting in the middle of the half circle of witches surrounding her._

_They looked as if they were surrounding their queen, and for her part Penelope filled the role of queen quite well. When she first spoke words with the raven haired girl, it was just after Penelope had broken up with Josie. Hope had turned the corner and felt a soft body collide with hers. Before the body fell to the ground Hope had wrapped her arms around the waist and pulled the girl close._

_When Hope had made eye contact with the girl in her arms her heart froze. Penelope looked as if her own heart had shattered. Hope saw the green eyes before her well up with tears. Hope broke eye contact for a split second to glance around the halls for anyone who could be watching. When she was met with the stares of a pair of lower grade witches she tightened her hold around Penelope and used her vampire speed to race to her room and close the door._

_She pulled back slightly and watched Penelope’s eyes flutter open. When the soft green irises made contact with deep blue, the tears in overflowed and fell. When Penelope gave a choked sob, Hope pulled her close once more and led her to the bed. There she laid down and pulled the witch down with her, letting her bury her head in the tribrid’s neck. While Penelope cried and Hope held her she vowed to always protect the girl in her arms from any harm._

_After the tears subsided and all Penelope gave were soft sniffles, Hope spoke the very first words ever between them, “I know that it may be too hard right now, but if you ever need to or want to talk, I am here for you.”_

_Penelope lifted her head from her hiding spot “Why do you say that? Matter of fact why did you bring me here? I don’t know you and you don’t know me. You should have left me where I was.”_

_Hope smiled gently, “I don’t know you but I wish to. As for helping you, being from a family such as mine. Sharing a last name with some call the most evil family to be. I never had the chance to be vulnerable. I never had someone to hold me while I mourned or wept. I had to hold it in and let it consume my very soul. I wouldn't wish that fate upon my worst enemy, let alone a girl who has done nothing but try to protect the girl she herself loves.”_

_Penelope looked at Hope shocked. “I don’t know what-”_

_Hope cut her off “ I may be quiet. I may closed off and cold. But I am not stupid. I saw,” she paused “I see what Lizzie is doing to Josie. I see how Josie always puts everyone before herself.” Penelope looks down ashamed. Hope puts her finger under Penelope’s chin and guides her to meet her eyes. “I also see what you try to do for Josie. I see you fight for her every day. I see you sitting here breaking your own heart in front of someone you barely know, for a girl that you love. I see you being, selfless.”_

_Hope and Penelope kept eye contact for several long moments after that. Penelope looked down and started to move off hope and her bed. Hope followed her up as they stood quietly in the middle of her room. The silence was broken when Penelope spoke “Everyone may judge you and despise you for you last name. But just so you know I never did, and I am here if you need me too.” Hope sat stunned as the girl with raven hair walked out of room, glancing back once to give to tribrid a small smile._

_Hope knew then that fierceness in which her heart pounded for both Josie and Penelope was something out of her control. But she would try to keep as much distance as she could from them both because, people she loved die, and she herself would die before harm came to the two witches._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. I am going to try to post either a chapter a day of multiple every other day.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"
> 
> Side Note:  
> The plot while can be similar to the shows, they are mostly non-canon.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters.

Hope was broken out of her thoughts by warm fingers sliding around her wrist. She looked over at Davina who had furrowed her brows slightly as if trying to solve a problem. When Hope looked behind the older witch she saw her family were all looking at her concerned. “Uhh,.. is there a reason everyone is staring at me?”

It was Rebekah who answered her. “We called your name four times. You were lost in your thoughts. Are you alright?” Hope glanced back at Davina for a second and shook her head no. 

“Okay, well then. Would you like to come get some food little wolf?” Keelin offered Hope 

Hope walked over to Keelin and smiled, “I would be more concerned if I said no to this delicious food.” Keelin chuckled at that, then gestured to the assortment of Hope’s favorites. Hope grabbed a plate and started piling on dish after dish. After the rest of the group saw Hope getting her food they all soon followed suit. 

After they all had grabbed as much food as their plates could hold, they all sat around the dining room table to eat and catch up. In the middle of listening to Rebekah relay her adventures of Europe Hope’s cell phone, which was on the kitchen counter on a charger, started to ring. Based on A Thousand Years by Christina Perri coming out of the speakers she knew exactly who was calling her. The smile that the song brought to her face made the adults surrounding her also smile.  
"Excuse me, I think I should take that.” She stood to leave from the table but froze when she heard the other table members chuckling under their breaths. 

“Is there something funny to you lot?” 

“Nothing is funny little wolf, as you can see we are not as young as we once were and it’s nice to see the sparks of young love within these walls once again.” 

“I am not in love with Penelope.” 

“I never said you were little wolf. But I do recommend you pick that phone up soon. Otherwise we adults will be on the receiving end of a very concerned witch.” 

As Hope looked at everyone one last time before she went to take Penelope’s call, she caught the flash of longing in Davina’s eyes. And when the young tribrid realized it was for her Aunt Rebekah. She started to wonder, that maybe she won't be the only other Mikaelson that needs to let love in more. 

She walked to the counter and grabbed her phone, she answered the call with a soft “Hey you.”

“Hey yourself Mikaelson.”

Hope let out a soft chuckle hearing the nickname that the raven haired girl had gifted her with, “I’m sorry I haven’t called you back sooner.” Hope truly did feel guilty for getting so lost in her own pain and tears that she neglected to ask Penelope and Josie about their own. 

“Don’t apologize for needing to be with family Hope. Ever.” 

Hope turned to lean against the counter when she saw her family not so subtly eavesdropping on her phone call. “Hey, do you think I’ll go to jail if I kill all my family members for being nosy pests?” As soon as Hope finished her question her family immediately turned bright red from embarrassment for being caught. Hope then unplugged her phone knowing it was fully charged and walked out of the room, heading towards her special spot on the roof of the compound. 

“Even if anyone tried there isn't a jail or cell or dungeon on this Earth strong enough to hold the mighty Hope Mikaelson,” Penelope chuckled “ but why do you want to murder your family if I may ask?” 

“Well they are extremely nosy and were trying to listen in on our conversation, but I wanted you to myself this time around.” Hope blushed at the confession. She was trying to let the raven haired girl in through her walls. When the other girl didn't reply Hope got nervous. “I am so sorry. That was so weird. You probably think I'm weird now. I-” 

Hope was cut off by a giggle. “Hope. Your rambling is cute and adorable, but it wasn't weird for you to say. Nor did it make me think you're weird,” Penelope paused to let her words sink in “as a matter of fact, that was really sweet.” Hope could here the genuine tone the girl carried and let out a breath of relief. Then Penelope’s words registered. 

“You think it was sweet?” Hope didn’t think the blush covering her cheeks could get any redder until the other witch replied. 

“In all honesty, I think everything you do is sweet. But don’t take my word for it because I’m a biased opinion.” 

Hope smiled to herself and let out a short sigh. 

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just-”

“Just what?”

“It’s going to sound dumb.”

“I promise even if it is I won't laugh.”

“I just, I miss you and Josie.” Hope did miss Josie and Penelope, more than anyone knew really. It was difficult to be away from them for this long. Normally while she was away from Salvatore, she was with Alaric and had a direct reason for leaving. She also when she would be back. Now though, she had no idea when you be returning to the Mystic Falls boarding school. 

“Well, this may come as a surprise to you but, we miss you too Hope. We are really excited to come stay with you.”

“About that, are you sure you want to come down here? I mean I want you to, it’s just my family can be a bit much for some and I don’t want them to be too much for you.” 

“Hope, listen to me and listen carefully. The LAST thing that will be driving me off is extra family members. Like I deal with Lizzie everyday, can’t get much more extra than her.” Hope laughed at that. Hope knew that the girls wouldn’t give up on her that easily but she was trying to offer an out before it became too hard. 

“Okay, then I will make sure to get the rooms ready. How’s it going over there?”

“Well besides the usual, nothing too new. Just a very amazing tribrid that goes here went missing a few days ago and no one seems to know where she has run off to.”  
“You know, I happen to know where she is. She is safe. Missing two witches from Salvatore but, she knows they will come for her soon.”

“Do you? Then can you give her a message for me?”

Hope stifled a laugh “Sure I will deliver a message for you.”

“Tell her that when I see her again, I am going to hold her for as long as I please as payment for worrying me.” At that moment Hope saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and looked to see who found her. At the sight of Davina trying to climb to where Hope is, and struggling because of the steepness, Hope went to help her. “Hey Peez, hold on. I got this witch trying to climb to where I am, and I rather not have to explain to my family why she went splat.” Penelope's laugh rang out through the phone speaker. 

As Hope made her way to Davina and wrapped her arms around the older witches waist jumping towards her spot. When they landed Hope picked her phone back up. “Okay, I’m back.”

“Good, so who decided to join you on your perch?”

“Oh uh, Davina Claire,” Hope heard Penelope choke and then start coughing. "Penelope? You okay?”

Penelope spluttered, “Yeah, I’m good. So good.”

“You sure?” Hope really was concerned for the girl on the phone

“Yes I am okay. In all honesty it didn’t really occur to me until now that you are currently surrounded by some of the most famous and incredible vampires, werewolves, and witches such as Davina Claire.” 

Hope smirked at Davina who was giving her a curious look, “So you’re of fan of Davina’s then?” Davina’s eyes widened in surprise. Hope put her finger up to her lips to quiet the witch beside her, then put her phone on speaker. A voice other than Penelope’s rang through. 

“Don’t let her fool you Hope. Penny here is a super fan of your family and the close friends we have learned about in our witch classes.” 

“Josie,” Hope whispered gently “I’m sorry for not realizing you were there.”

“Hi Hope, it’s okay. I actually just walked through the door.”

After a pause Hope continued “So, Penelope’s a fan huh?” Hope heard the raven haired girl’s groan over the laugh of Josie. She thought it was cute that Penelope was a fan of her closest loved ones. It actually made her worry less about if the girls would like her family. 

“To put it one way, Davina Claire was who made Penelope realize she wasn’t as straight as she claimed to be. Well her and your Aunt Rebekah anyways.” At the mention of this Davina raised a perfect brow, leaned over to the phone in Hope’s hand and spoke directly to Penelope. “Well I am truly flattered. It's not everyday a girl tells me I’m the reason the realized they were gay. I can’t wait to meet you when you arrive.” As Davina leaned back with a smug smirk on her face, Hope couldn’t hold in her laugh anymore. The tribrid heard Josie cracking up as well on the other line until she heard a thump and Josie gasp. “Josie? Everything okay over there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. I am going to try to post either a chapter a day of multiple every other day.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters.

**At Salvatore Boarding School**

 

Josie starred st the girl currently on the floor, she vaguely heard Hope asking if everything was okay but she couldn’t reply. Torn between laughing or checking on her ex- girlfriend. Finally she started laughing. Hard. “Oh my gods! This is amazing!” 

“What’s so funny Jo? What happened?” Hope asked through the phone, Davina also looking curious to know what the young brunette was laughing at. Josie took a deep breath to calm her laughs so she could tell Hope. 

“So Penelope fell off the bed.” 

“Oh, well, I could see how that would be funny then.” 

“That’s not all that happened though. So she fell off the bed cause she fainted. She fangirled so hard and was so excited she fainted.” Josie explained and waited for Hope and apparently Davina’s reaction. When she heard the two on the other end of the line burst into laughter Josie smiled. She knew exactly which laugh was Hope’s and she loved it. 

Josie looked down when she heard a groan come from the raven haired girl currently trying to lift herself up from the floor. Josie put the phone on speaker and set it on the bed beside her. She stood to help Penelope when she heard Hope ask “Is Penelope okay though? As cute as it is that she fangirled that hard, I do worry for her safety too.” 

The girl in question answered for Josie “Yeah, I’m good Mikaelson. Although I wish you would have warned me the phone was on speaker so I didn’t make a fool of myself in front of my literary idol.” 

“Hey Pen?”

“Yes Hope?” 

“You’re on speaker phone.”

All Penelope could do was groan again from embarrassment. She heard another voice come through, “Don’t worry Penelope, I don’t think any less of you nor will I judge you for discovering who you are. I’ll only judge you based on your character and how you treat Hope.” As nervous as Penelope felt, she did appreciate the words of comfort from the older witch. 

“Thank you Miss Claire.” 

“Yeah no, none of that miss nonsense. Both of you girls have permission to call me Davina.” 

“Of course, thank you Davina.” Josie responded for the both of them

“Sure, now I hate to interrupt but Hope, Keelin was gonna go for a run and wanted to know if you would like to join her. She would’ve asked you herself but, no one could seem to find you. Then I remembered I have seen you up here before.”

“Tell Keelin I’ll be down in a second please.” 

“Sure thing kiddo, bye girls. It was nice chatting with you both.” Josie heard the rustling of Davina walking away from Hope and down the roof. When Josie and Penelope heard the movement fade completely, Hope sighed softly into the phone “I’m sorry to cut this so short.” 

“It’s okay Hope, you should go spend time with your family. We will talk to you later okay?” Penelope’s understanding tone made Hope feel slightly better. 

“I will try to call you before I go to bed.” 

Josie sighed “You don’t worry about us Hope. You do whatever you need to. Okay? Soon we will be there with you, for now focus on your family.” 

“I just, I don't want either of you to think I don’t care.” 

“We know you do Hope. You proved that by everything you do for us.” 

“Okay, I’ll at least text you later.”

“We will be waiting here.” 

After Hope said goodnight to Josie and Penelope , the two witches were cast into silence. They sat there thinking about Hope and the girl next to her. When Josie looked at Penelope she saw the ravenette was already looking back at her. Josie kept eye contact with Penelope trying to read what she was thinking. 

Josie knew that if she continued down the road she is traveling with Hope, she needed to make amends and give Penelope the second chance she has been wanting and asking for. In all honesty, Josie knew that Penelope only ever wanted what was best for Josie. She knew that the shorter witch never truly wanted to hurt her. But the heartbreak she had caused Josie makes the brunette warry to open her heart so completely to her again. 

But as Josie sat there staring into the eyes of the girl that broke her heart, she knew that no matter what Josie said. No matter how many times she shoved Penelope away. She knew that anything she did would not change the way Penelope was looking at her in that moment. She gazed at Josie as if she was the one who hung the stars. As if Josie was her whole world. She stared at Josie with so much love and longing, that it hurt Josie heart to deny herself the pleasure of getting to love the girl in front of her. 

So for once, she decided to be selfish. She decided to fight for what she wants, and she wants Penelope Park to be hers again. So she did the only thing she could think of that could convey how she felt. She leaned forward slowly giving Penelope the chance to back away if she wished. Penelope just leaned closer, brushing her nose against Josie’s. Josie leaned forward again she stopped hair away from soft lips she knew so well. Lips she wanted to taste again and again. When she heard a soft whine leave Penelope’s throat, Josie surged forward to capture pillowy lips in between her own. 

The kiss was like a breath of air after feeling like you were drawing for so long. Josie tilted her head deepening the kiss, nipping and pulling gently at Penelope’s bottom lip. When Penelope let a quiet moan escape her lips, she slowly parted her lips to let her tongue slide out and ask for entrance to Josie’s. Josie gave it immediately, both girls moaning as their tongues wrapped around each other. Josie pulled away when air became a necessity and open her eyes to meet, blown pupils and lust filled green ones. 

When she went to lean back in for another taste of addicting lips, Penelope pulled back slightly. The taller brunette frowned, wondering if she read the signs wrong till she felt nimble fingers glide across her cheek. “Jojo, I know what I want, who I want. But I need to know that you’re sure about this. I can’t keep doing this if I can never earn your love again.” Although there was a huskiness to Penelope’s voice that make chills run up Josie’s spine, she knew the older girl was right. “I was so hurt when you left. It broke me, but I can’t keep denying how much I crave you, how much I love you. Because I never stopped loving you Penny. I know we have things to work through, but I just want you to be with me again and me with you.” 

“You want to be with me again?” Penelope looked like she was ready to cry

“Of course Pen, so please let me be with you. Let me love you again as I once was able to.”

“You never have to ask Jojo. I love you too, until forever fades.” 

Tears welled up in Josie’s eye as Penelope used the words that they spoke when they were together. The promise they made to each other. When Josie felt a lone tear sliding down her cheek she went to wipe it off but  Penelope beat her to it. She felt the raven haired girl’s thumb swipe the tear away and pulled her in to rest their foreheads together. Josie heard Penelope whisper “We will work through his Josie, I promise.” 

Josie nodded softly . She knew there were many obstacles to come. She knew that things would inevitably become harder with Hope joining the mix of love they have. But Josie knew that no matter what, both girls were worth every battle she will have to face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. I am going to try to post either a chapter a day of multiple every other day.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying reading this as I am writing it! It has been such a blessing to get feedback and comments. If there is anything anyone would like to see happen please let me know down in the comments and I will try my best to incorporate what you all want. I also would like to thank everyone for the support of this fic! As always I don't own any of the "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters, plots, or settings.

When Hope awoke the next morning she felt more rested and centered than she had been feeling for a while. She knew it was due to her being home and away from the pressures of being perfect at Salvatore. She laid in bed for some time after she woke up simply staring at the ceiling watching as the sun filtered through her curtains turning the hue of her room to warm colors of red, orange and yellows. 

She rolled over and looked to the corner of her room where her painting supplies lied. With the sudden urge to paint, Hope rolled out of bed stretching as her muscles and joints popped and cracked with early morning stiffness. She threw on an oversized white button up laying by her easel and pulled on a pair of sweat shorts then went to work with her painting. 

When Rebekah went to check on her niece in the late morning, concerned that Hope had yet to appear downstairs, she found herself face to face with Hope swaying softly to Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey and painting without worry. As Rebekah sat in the doorway stunned at the carefree look to Hope, she didn’t realize she wasn’t alone until she felt warm hand slide around her waist. A head resting in the middle of her shoulder blades following soon after. 

Rebekah gave one last glance at Hope and decided to let her niece be. She walked backwards slowly, giving the body behind her time to move with her, and closed the door softly. She turned around in the arms still holding her and glanced down at Davina. She really has missed the younger woman. Rebekah brought a hand to brush aside a loose lock of hair that had fallen from the messy bun sitting atop the witch’s head. 

She slowly trailed her finger from Davina’s hairline and down to trace a sharp jaw. When she met Davina’s eye she saw slightly blown pupils and slightly parted lips that she wanted to take between her own. But the blonde knew that she couldn’t. She couldn’t kiss this woman without letting her into her mind. Letting the brunette see how much she wanted her. How much she needed her. 

“Davina,” Rebekah whispered not wanting to break the trance around them “we can’t.”

Davina nodded but didn't move. Instead she stepped closer wrapping her arms around Rebekah’s neck and shoulders bring the vampire’s face closer. “I want to Rebekah. I have for a long time and I’m going to wait until you’re ready for me. But please don’t say we can’t, we both know that we finally can.” As Davina spoke the last word she pulled away from Rebekah completely. 

“Anyway, I was sent to get you. Freya wants to speak with you in the study, there is a situation she wishes to discuss with you.” The coldness that Davina spoke to Rebekah with was not lost on the blonde, but she had other matters to worry about right now. The blonde nodded and walked towards the study feeling guilty for leaving Davina standing there, but wanting nothing more than to go back and kiss the small girl senseless. 

When Rebekah got to the study, she let herself in with a soft knock. 

“This better not be a bad situation Freya, It’s too early for ki-” the vampire cut herself off when she noticed the presence of two very young and very pretty witches in Salvatore Boarding School uniforms. One of which looked very familiar to her but couldn’t place where from. She cleared her throat awkwardly and restarted with “well this is definitely not a bad situation right?” 

Freya laughed and nodded “Rebekah this is penelope Park and Josie Saltzman. Girls this is my sister Rebekah Mikaelson.” As Freya introduced both girls stood to shake her hand. When Freya spoke Josie’s name her eyes flashed with recognition. When Rebekah took the young brunette’s hand in hers, she gave her a soft nod, letting Josie know she gave the girl no blame in her brother’s death. 

After introductions Rebekah turned to her older sister “Does anyone else know they are here early? And speaking of why are you girls here early?” 

Josie spoke up for them both, “We had finished all of our work for the week. We also are two of the top students at school, so our professors gave us permission to skip today’s lessons.”

Rebekah nodded, “Very well then, who else knows you’re here?” 

“Keelin saw them on her morning run and escorted them here. Other than that no one else knows of their arrival yet.” Freya replied for the girls

“Well, as much as I’d like to keep you right here and interrogate you with questions, I am sure a young Tribrid would love to see you both in the flesh right about now. Though do be careful she is in the zone painting, and I don’t want to explain to Alaric how one of you got a paintbrush to the throat.” Rebekah stepped away from the door gesturing to the young girls to exit. “Oh, and she’s in her room. If you need help finding in I am sure Davina or Marcel is around somewhere.” 

The young witches thanked her and walked out of the study and straight into a small figure. “Oh my gods! I am so sorry!” Josie apologized profusely as she caught her balance before she fell and rammed Penelope who was just standing there with her mouth hanging open It was then when Josie realized who exactly they had bumped into.

Davina looked at the young girls before and put the puzzle pieces together and started to chuckle “Josie and Penelope right?” she pointed to each girl specifically making sure she knew which was which. Josie nodded and when Penelope went to agree all that came out was a high pitched speak of “Yes.” Davina took pity on the girls and asked them if they needed help finding Hope’s room. 

“If you aren’t busy? This place is massive and I would hate to get lost in here.” Josie accepted gratefully

“No I’m free right now follow me.” as she led the witches towards Hope she continued “I had gotten lost a few times myself when I first came here.” 

“How did you remember where to go?” Josie questioned wanting to know as much as she could about the legend infront of her

“Well, at first it was more just walk the opposite way of the arguing, eventually it became easier to tell the difference in halls based of the art you can see.” 

“Art?”

Davina laughed “Yes, the Mikaelson’s have been around for centuries. Seen empires rise and fall. But one thing that has always stayed constant was a love for art. It runs through every blood Mikaelson. They have collected and made art throughout their years. That’s the easiest way to find your way through here.”

“Which hall are we in now?” Josie questioned as she noted the dark yet fierce paintings adorning the walls they passed.

“Well, Hope’s room is around the corner. The paintings you see in this part of the compound will either be her’s or her father’s.” 

Josie stopped abruptly in front of a painting that caught her eye the second she saw it. “Who painted this one?”

Davina took a step closer to her and spoke quietly, “Hope did, she painted this the day after her father died. It was her first painting without him alive.” 

Penelope and Josie’s breath hitched at that as they stared at the painting in silence. They were interrupted by a voice coming from around the corner “Davina? Is that you?” The sound of Hope’s voice in person after what seemed like forever brought a huge smile to both of the young girls. However when Hope rounded the corner, in the same unbuttoned button up, maroon calvin sports bra covering pale breasts, but keeping abs carved from marble exposed leading down to the low hanging sweat shorts calvin waistband peeking over the edge, both girls smiles dropped instantly with their mouths falling open. 

Hope stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the two witches standing slightly behind a smirking Davina. She blinked rapid, believing her eyes were deceiving her until she heard Davina snort and call out to Hope “Are you going to stand there like a dork or are you going to help these lovely girls with their bags Hope?” 

That snapped Hope out of it as she rushed to the girls and reached to take their luggage from them. That snapped the other girls out of it as they insisted they could carry their won but put up no fight when they caught glimpses of rippling muscle. Davina cleared her throat, laughing at the trio in front of her “I’m assuming you can show them to your room right little wolf?” 

Hope blushed at the nickname leaving Davina’s lips but nodded anyway. “Yeah I got, thank you for your help D.” Davina nodded and walked away leaving the young girls alone.

Hope looked away from the older witches retreating form and back to the girls she still can’t believe are here in front of her. “So uhm, I was expecting you both later, so your rooms aren’t quite ready. You can stay in my room till then though. I mean if you want, I don’t want to like forc-” Hope was cut off when Josie leaned in with a soft kiss to Hope’s already red cheeks. 

“You were rambling, we can stay with you. We don’t mind.” 

Penelope agreed and also leaned in to kiss Hope’s other cheek. Hope nodded once and tilted her head for the other girls to follow her. When the arrived to the Tribrid’s room, she opened the door and gestured for the two to enter. They did and she followed them inside, shutting the door behind her softly. She walked to the side slightly and set their bags down. When she turned she caught the girls taking in her room. She walked to stand by her bed and fidgeted with her fingers waiting for the girls to finnish. When she felt slender fingers under her chin she followed the silent order and looked into green eyes. 

“So I believe you owe me a very special payment.” Hope blushed when she realized what Penelope meant. 

“If you still want that, we can. You don’t have to if you don-” She was cut off as Penelope pushed her down onto her bed and raised an eyebrow at the flushed tribrid. 

“You better get comfortable Mikaelson, we will be here a while.” 

Hope swallowed roughly at that and moved to the center of her bed vaguely concerned with the predatory look covering Penelope’s facial feature in that moment. When she nodded at the raven haired girl, she saw her remove her shoes and climb into bed with Hope. Putting her head on the spot where Hope’s neck and shoulder meet, pulling her leg up to cover Hope’s upper thighs and settling her hand on the center of the Mikaelson's uncovered stomach. Hope carefully wrapped her arm around Penelope’s shoulders pulling her closer and reaching down to cover the hand resting on her abdomen. 

Hope looked over Penelope’s head and motioned for Josie to join them. Josie complied and after taking off her shoes as well she went around the bed and tucked her head under Hope’s chin on her chest, because of her longer legs she was able to wrap her leg around Hope’s pulling herself closer, she topped off her position by placing her free hand on top of the other two resting in the middle of the trio. Hope breathed in deeply and sighed happily as the scent of the two girls in her arms invaded her senses. 

The three girls were so comfortable that they wind up falling asleep like that, and when the elder women of the compound went to find them to offer lunch, they saw the younger girls peacefully asleep. When the ducked out of the room Freya chuckled “Was it just me, or was it hard to tell where one girl started and the next ended?”

Davina agreed “That is very true Freya,” she paused then continued “it is honestly so cute to see how safe they feel with one another. Although it is partially concerning.”

“Davina is right, as much as I love that Hope feels safe with these girls, I am thinking there is more at play than just then normal young love here.” Keelin added her thoughts

“Well, I don’t want to ruin anything that may or may not be happening between those three. As long as we are here for Hope no matter what. All we can do is hope for the best outcome of this all.” Rebekah finished the conversation. As the adults worried over what else could be at play here. All the girls could feel was happiness, a sense of belonging, and so much love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. I am going to try to post either a chapter a day of multiple every other day.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters.

When Hope awoke later, she realized there was only one body covering hers. She lifted her head and looked around her room trying to find a tall brunette. She noticed that the door leading to the patio outside was slightly ajar and assumed that’s where Josie currently was. Hope carefully untangled herself from Penelope, not wanting to wake the resting witch. 

She padded towards the door but paused when she heard Josie speaking to someone. 

“I’m good dad. I just feel like I shouldn’t be here, not here with Hope but here in this house.”  
Hope couldn’t hear Dr. Saltzman’s side of the call without using her enhanced hearing but she felt as if she had heard enough. She reached out and opened the door slowly, not wanting to spook Josie. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She turned and saw that Josie was looking at her, Hope walked closer to Josie and wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s waist. 

Josie sighed happily and finished her call with her dad “I know dad. I’ve got to go now. I’ll text you later. Love you.” she waited for a reply then hung up

“How much of that did you hear?” Josie looked into Hope’s ocean eyes sadly before glancing away quickly

“Enough to know that you’re wrong. No one here blames you for what happened to my dad Jo,” Hope tilted Josie’s head to look her in the eyes once more “I don’t blame you for what happened. I promise okay?” The tribrid got a nod in response. Josie leaned forward and rested her forehead against Hope’s. “I’ve missed you these past couple of days. Just in case you were wondering.”

Hope brushed her nose against Josie’s “I know Jojo, I’ve missed you too. How are you doing?” Hope knew that what happened on Josie’s birthday still haunted her. The taller witch closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tighter around Hope’s shoulders bringing her body completely into hers. 

“I’m still scared that this is all fake. Like I’m still laying in that grave, passed out from lack of air. The worst part is, if this is what dying feels like, I don’t want to go back to reality. It would hurt too much to lose all of this.” Josie shuddered at the thought squeezing Hope tighter, as if she was afraid she might just vanish. 

When Hope spoke next the air brushed across Josie’s neck and lips ghosted against the shell of her ear “This is real Josie. You’re safe here with me and Penelope and my family.” Hope grabbed Josie’s hand and placed it over her heart “I am real Josie. Feel me being here with you. Always. I promise.” Josie felt the tears sliding down her cheeks and she pressed her hand harder into Hope’s chest. 

After a few minutes of standing there in the silence, Josie slid her hand from it’s place up into thick auburn locks and the nape of Hope’s neck. Josie took a reassuring breath and pulled her head from Hope’s. As she looked into sincere pools of blue, Josie knew this was real. She was safe and nothing could take this feeling from her. 

Hope heard the sheets rustling in the room and smiled when she heard a familiar voice rasp from behind her “This is one hell of a sight to wake up to. Is there room for one more?” 

Josie nodded and stepped away from Hope motioning for Penelope to take the newly available space, which she happily did. She walked in between them, back against Josie’s front and her front pressed tightly to Hope’s. Penelope glanced down and raised an eyebrow at the still exposed abs. She looked up to see Hope blushing and chuckled, “Later we are going to have a chat about where you have been hiding those glorious stomach muscles Mikaelson.” Hope blushed even more and Josie laughed behind her, resting her chin on Penelope’s shoulder and looked down and nodded in agreement. 

“Maybe I should start training with dad if it’ll give me abs like those.” The two girls in front of her burst into laughter and shook their heads at the comment. The moment was interrupted by a knock and a head peeking from the room with eyes closed. “Are the lot of you decent? I rather not have to see anything that could scar me for the rest of eternity.” 

“We are all dressed Uncle Kol, geeze.” Hope rolled her eyes at her goofy uncle, but still laughed.

Kol opened one eye then when he knew she was telling the truth he opened the other and walked outside to join the girls fully. “Well how was I supposed to know that. I’m not telepathic you know,” That made the girls all laugh “ah before I deliver the news, ladies I’m Kol Mikaelson, it’s nice to meet your acquaintance.” Kol bowed dramatically. 

Penelope stepped forward first and went along with Kol’s joke and curtsied “An honor indeed Sir Mikaelson. I am Lady Penelope of the Parks.” Kol raised an eyebrow and smirked at the girl, liking how she was playing along with the joke. He turned his attention to Josie noticing the heart eyes she was giving Penelope,

“And who is this lovely treasure?” 

Josie blushed and curtsied to Kol, “I am Lady Jossette of the Saltzman's, Sir Kol Mikaelson. A pleasure to meet you sir.” 

Kol laughed as he broke character “These two are great Hope, they have better senses of humor. Hang around them enough maybe you’ll finally get some of your own.” 

Hope rolled her eyes but was still pleased at how he got along with the girls she cared for so much. “You said you had news Uncle Kol?” 

“Ahh all business with you, but yes. I was sent to inform you three about the feast that will be waiting down stairs for dinner. It’s time for you girls to meet everyone. Oh and I was also told to give a special message to Penelope, Davina says if you think you will faint again to lean to the right so you fall on the cushion she has had placed there so you don’t injure yourself.” 

The natural tan coating Penelope’s cheeks did nothing to prevent the scarlet flush that covered her face. The other girls in her presence giggled softly and leaned in and gave her kisses on opposite cheeks. “Don’t worry Peez, you’ll do great and they will all love you.” Hope’s reassuring words helped the ravenette and she nodded once ready to meet the people she had grown up respecting and who were some of her idols in life. Hope looked towards Josie for confirmation that she was ready and when she got it, she nodded towards Kol, “We will be down after we are ready.”

Hope led the girls back into her room after Kol had left to relay the response to the others. When Hope glanced towards her bed she saw three garment bags splayed across it with shoe boxes at the foot for each. Hope shook her head and knew immediately who was responsible for this. Hope walked closer and noticed the name tags on each. 

“So I totally forgot a Mikaelson tradition. Anytime we have special guests the entire compound will dress up and we will have a feast in their honor. So these are for you two,” Hope grabbed the bag with her name on it and reached down to grab the shoes as well, leaving the girls bags on the bed. “There is an en suite bathroom through that door and there is a bathroom right across the hall as well.” 

Hope was walking towards the door when she heard Josie call out “Where will you be getting ready then?” 

Hope turned and smiled softly, “I will be in my father’s room. I will come back to escort you ladies down to dinner in a few hours. Is that alright?” 

Penelope nodded, but walked up to Hope anyway wrapping her arms around the tribrid, “We will see you later then Miss Mikaelson.” Penelope leaned forward and gave a light kiss on Hope’s cheek close enough to her lips that they tingled in anticipation for when they will get their turn. Josie walked forward and gave Hope another kiss but this one was closer to the point of which her jaw met her neck. As they pulled back, they smirked at the dazed look on Hope’s face. 

“Well then, I will see you both later. If you need anything, just yell out for someone, they will come help you.” Hope cleared her throat and turned back towards the door and walked out. Stopping when the door closed behind her she took a deep calming breath. As she walked to her dad’s room she could only think one thing. Those girls will be the death of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. I am going to try to post either a chapter a day of multiple every other day.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters.

**Hope**

When Hope reached the doors to her father’s room, she hesitated to enter. She knew her dad would find peace when she did. She knew that a step to finding that peace is letting the guests of honnor for tonights feast into her heart. She knows they would never try to hurt her. She also know that they are both incredibly strong witches. But she feared that, would she ever lose either girl, she would become a monster like her father had been for so many centuries before she was born. She didn’t want to become what the people that hunted her said she would become. She shook herself from her thoughts and entered the room. She laid her outfit on the bed and placed the shoes next to it. She turned in the room and walked towards the ensuite. When she entered it she saw that there was a already prepared steaming hot bath with her favorite oils. She also saw a note next to a letter. She picked the note up first and saw it read, 

_This was to be given to you when you found someone worthy. We love you!_

_Love,_

_Freya, Rebekah, Marcel, Vincent, Kol, and Davina_

Hope looked from the note to the letter with a small smile. She really did love her family. They always knew what to do to get her to relax. She decide to read the letter while in the bath. So she started to undress. She slid the button up off her shoulders and let it float to the ground. She grabbed the bottom of her sports bra and pulled it off. She sighed at the loss of confining straps. She then hooked her fingers into the waistband of her sweat shorts and panties sliding them down her toned legs. 

 

She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and stepped in the steaming water. She lowered herself into the tub, hissing yet loving the feel of the water on her muscles. She sat there getting used to the temperature and reached forward to grab the letter. She pulled in out of the envelope and her breath hitched at the writing of her name on the outside of the letter. She took a deep breath and opened the folded pieces of paper. 

 

_ My Littlest Wolf,  _

_ If you are reading this, then I am gone. I don’t know how or why I died but you must know that no matter what, I love you. I have never been a man worthy of your love. I hope I was able to change, to be better for you. If I wasn’t then this is also an apology. For centuries, all I wanted was family forever and always, but it seems as though my intentions were from the heart, the actions I took to get them were from the darkness that controls me. I wish I had more time with you, to watch you become everything I wish I was strong enough to do. I want you to find love my littlest wolf, you deserve all the love and happiness in the world. Don’t make the mistakes I did. If you find a lad or a girl that makes you happy, don’t shut them out. Love them with all of your heart. Life without love is empty and cold. I learned that from you. I don’t want you to be alone. I don’t want you to feel alone. Be brave and stand tall, but don’t be afraid to mourn and lean on the people you love the most. They will be there for you.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Your Father  _

_ Niklaus Mikaelson _

When Hope finished reading the letter she had a single tear running down her face. She knew her father loved her. She knew he wanted her to live a happy and love filled life, but she never thought she would be able to read hiom telling her just that. Somehow this letter gave her some closure to his death. She knew that if she found love her father would want her to follow. 

Hope smiled and closed her eyes, sending her dad a silent thank you. She set the letter back down and pulled the drain plug letting the cooled water empty from the tub. She stood and turned on the shower washing her face, hair and body with her favorite sandalwood body wash. When she finished, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body. She walked back into her father’s room and opened the garment bag to see what her Aunt Rebekah had chosen for her this time. 

The first thing she noticed was that her aunt switched it up this time around. She pulled the white button up out of the bag and laid it on the beside the bag. She then gasped as she saw the tuxedo she would be wearing. She turned her head when she heard a knock on the door. 

“Who is it?”

“Aunt Rebekah.”

Hope smiled “Come in.”

Rebekah walked in and noticed that her niece had opened the bag. The blonde smiled at Hope, “Do you like it?” 

Hope nodded quickly, “It’s amazing. Thank you.”

Rebekah looked towards the bed at the tux, “I figured it would be nice to switch it up. Would you like help with your hair and makeup?” Hope’s smiled widened as she shook her head yes. Rebekah turned around as Hope slipped on the set of calvin’s that Rebekah had packed into the bag as well. When Hope gave her the okay she turned back around. Hope led her Aunt into the bathroom and turned when she heard her Aunt speak. “Am I correct in assuming you read the letter?”

“Yes, thank you for that. I think it was just the thing I need to be prepared for tonight.” 

“I figured it would be, I’m glad it helped you. Are you excited for tonight?”

“I am but I’m also nervous. What if Josie and Penelope don’t along with everyone?” 

“Well, I happened to have talked to a couple little birdies, who may or may not be helping the other girls get ready as I am you, who said they are nervous we won’t like them, because according to them both, they are fans of all of us.” 

“They said that?” 

Rebekah hummed in confirmation. “I know this isn’t going to be easy for you girls. There will be struggles you three have to face, but know that no matter what all of us have your backs. We will always support you and be there whenever you need us. Okay?” 

“Thank you.” Hope surged forward and gave Rebekah a huge hug

“Of course, now how about getting ready so we don’t keep the girls waiting shall we,” Hope nodded “Great, now do you know what you’re going to do with your hair?” Hope shook her head no. “Well let’s fix that yes?” 

As the elder Mikaelson helped the younger with her hair and makeup, she could only think about how proud she is of the young woman in front of her this moment. She knew Hope wasn’t dealt the best life. She knew that Hope would have more struggles to come but, her niece was so strong. Thankfully so were the girls that had claimed Hope’s heart. 

Their relationship is only going to get more intense. They will have people hating them for who they love. They will have people hating them for what they are. They will be put through trial after trial. But as long as they are open with on another, they can get through anything. Rebekah wasn’t dumb, she saw the look in the young tribrid’s eyes when someone mentioned the girls. She knew what the tree of them were. She was just waiting for them to realize it as well. 

When she finished the last of Hope’s hair and makeup, she walked with her niece out to her outfit laying on the bed. Hope put on her socks, the white button up, the dark maroon pants and black leather belt. She sat down and put on the matte leather oxfords and stood. The tribrid realized earlier that her shirt required cufflink but she hadn’t seen any in the accessories Rebekah had with the tuxedo. When she turned she saw her aunt leaning out of the door, when she stepped back inside she was followed by Marcel, in his classic tuxedo holding a small box. 

“My job here is done, I will go check on your girls Hope. don’t be late you two.” Rebekah gave Marcel a look

“I’m late for one date and I never get to live it down.” Marcel chuckled as did Hope. Marcel got quiet as he became more serious. He looked down at the box in his hands and looked back to Hope. “When I was a slave, I didn’t own anything fancy. Never had the right to. When Klaus took me in, almost everything I owned became fancy. As I got older I started to cherish these things more. For one birthday, Klaus gave me a pair of cufflinks that I had been eyeing for months. Ever since I wore them to every party I went to.” He paused to make eye contact with Hope. 

“As the closest person to your father, I wanted to gave you the same cufflinks he gave me.” He reached for Hope’s wrists and placed a cufflink in the hole and clipped it shut. “Then maybe one day, when you have a son or a daughter and they become of age or when you think they should have them, you may give these to them.” He finished with the second link and pulled Hope into a hug that she fell into. 

Hope gave Marcel a muffled “Thank you.” 

He squeezed her once more and pulled back reaching for the black bow-tie sitting on the bed. She saw what he was reaching for and buttoned the top button. Marcel placed the bow-tie under her collar and tied it quickly. He checked to see if it fit and that it wasn’t choking her before he stepped away completely from her. 

She reached for the tux jacket and slid it up her arms to settle perfectly on her shoulders. She buttoned the single button and turned to walk to check herself out in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked pretty good. She turned towards Marcel for confirmation. He smiled widely, “I think it’s safe to say we found the Mikaelson that can rock a tux better than any other.”

The young tribrid blushed and walked towards the door, she pulled it open and looked at Marcel, “We better get going so we aren’t late Uncle Marcel. Rebekah will kill you if you are late yet again.” She busted out laughing at the look on the older vampires face as she walked completely out of the room. 

“It was one time!” 

That made her laugh harder as she turned to walk down the halls of the compound. She smiled softly, it was time to go get her girls. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. I am going to try to post either a chapter a day of multiple every other day.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"
> 
> THE GIRLS GETTING READY NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> The link to Hope's Tuxedo:
> 
> https://inventory-photos-1.global.ssl.fastly.net/3443976/original/8203c1400x840q75.jpg.jpg?1490746804


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters.

**Josie**

 

When Hope left the room Josie looked over at Penelope with a smile. She knew they had flustered the girl and was proud of herself. “She is so cute,” Penelope broke the silence “I can’t wait for tonight. I am worried though.”

 

“Why are you worried Penny?” Josie walked to Hope’s bed and sat down with her shoulders slumped. Penelope followed and sat next to the brunette and grabbed her hand to lace their fingers together. 

 

“What’s going on in that beautiful mind Jojo?” Penelope had an idea of what is was, but she didn’t want to assume and make the turmoil worse for Josie. When Josie replied it was barely above a whisper “I killed a member of their family Penelope. How could they welcome me into their home? How can they look at me without hate and anger? How do I tell them I need their anger and hateful words? I can’t look them in the eyes, I don’t deserve to be here with them, with you, and especially not here with Hope.” 

 

Josie looked up and Penelope’s heart broke at the tears welling in the taller girls eyes. Just as she was about to try and comfort Josie there was a knock on the door, the ravenette thought it was Hope so she replied with “Come in.” and a smile. When Davina and Freya popped their heads in the doorway, Josie quickly wiped under her eyes trying to hide the fact that she was upset. 

 

Unfortunately for her, Davina and Freya were both more observant than the average person. The older witches stepped in and the blonde closed the door behind her. When she turned back around she caught the eye of Penelope and tilted her head for the young with to follow her into the ensuite bathroom in Hope’s room. With a glance and kiss to Josie’s temple, Penelope followed. 

 

When alone Davina sat next to Josie. They sat in the silence till Davina broke it with a soft voice “I tried to kill him you know. Multiple times over the years. I tried everything from blackmailing the others to getting him to do it himself,” Davina paused to look over at the Josie, to find the girl looking at her with wide eyes “I tried to kill him because I thought he was a monster. I thought his heart was stone. I thought, he was irredeemable.” 

 

Davina sighed “Until the day I saw him die for his daughter at least. To see a man that many claimed to be evil, a man that claimed to have no weaknesses, to see him fall to his knees for Hope. I knew then, he wasn’t a monster, he wasn’t evil.” 

 

Josie spoke up then “But all the things he did, all the pain and torture he caused everyone around him. How could he not be evil?” 

 

Davina looked Josie in the eyes and said “He wasn’t evil. The things he did were. They were horrible and vile and unforgivable. But Niklaus Mikaelson was not evil, he was broken. He was broken and didn’t know how to fix himself. So he made others suffer what he felt inside himself.” 

 

Josie looked down, “I killed him. I killed a man, evil actions or not, I took a life. How do I move on from something like that? How do I look anyone here in the eye knowing that I’m the reason their family member is dead because of me?” She looked back up with tears streaming down her face. “How can I be okay with her looking at me like I’m good and worthy of her trust?” 

 

The older witch didn’t have to ask what girl she was talking about. She sat there and watched Josie break down and she wished for nothing more than to be able to take her pain away. She reached for her hand and held it tightly. Josie looked up startled. Davina gave a small smile, “If this is something that you truly need closure on, talk to each and everyone of them. They will listen and they will tell you how they are feeling as well. But don’t let this one choice that wasn’t even your own, prevent you from letting Hope into your heart. She will not hold this against you. I promise.” 

 

Josie looked up as her tears stopped and smiled sadly, “I’m sorry for causing a scene. I know tonight is important to everyone here.” Davina stood, still holding Josie’s hand and pulled her off the bed and started walking towards the bedroom door before she made a quick stop and turned to get Josie’s garment bag and shoe box. 

 

Josie looked at the older woman confused “Where are we going?” Davina smiled brightly and continued to walk towards the door when she got there she turned around to look Josie in the eyes “Well, as a special guest in the Mikaelson home you get me to help you get ready for this evening ball.” Davina paused and her eyes got wide

 

“Wait ball? I thought this was only supposed to be a dinner?” Josie started to panic

 

“Well it was supposed to be surprise but yes there is a ball. That’s why your evening attire is slightly more formal than a typical dinner would require.” 

 

“Oh geez, I don’t know how to dance for ball. I don’t know how to act or OH GODS I don’t know how to eat.” 

 

Davina chuckled at the girl and walked to her, “You will be fine. Now let’s go, we have a ball to get ready for.” 

 

When they entered the bathroom a thought crossed Josie’s mind “If you’re helping me, Freya is helping Penelope, who is helping Hope?” A knock and a blonde head popping in answered that for her. 

 

“I am love, now I am here to give a quick little talk and I will be out of your hair and on to the next,” Rebekah looked over at Davina and smiled softly, then looked back to Josie (who didn’t miss the way the two women looked at each other)  “now I know you will have some doubts about yourself and about the relationship that is clearly going to happen between you, my niece, and Penelope. I am here to tell you that it is normal. You can have doubts and fear but don’t keep them bottled up inside. Okay?” 

 

Before Josie could stop herself she blurted out “Why don’t you hate me for killing your brother?” It got eerily silent after that as Rebekah’s eyes softened while she stared at Josie. 

 

Rebekah stepped into Josie’s space and pulled the girl into a hug, “I don’t hate you, because you gave him a death worthy of a man who loves his child. I don’t hate you because in death he got peace away from the cure that controlled him for centuries. And I don’t hate you because you were but a young girl who was only doing as she was told.” Rebekah pulled back and kissed Josie’s forehead “I don’t hate you because you love Hope. Regardless of the blood in her veins. That is something I will always be grateful for.” 

 

Josie nodded and smiled at Rebekah. The blonde gave her one last squeeze and pulled away completely “Well then, I still have another witch to speak with and a tribrid to help get ready, so I must be on my way. However I will see you lovely ladies in a few hours.”

 

When Rebekah left she heard Davina sigh behind her. The taller girl turned around and saw Davina hanging her garment bag on a hook by the vanity. Josie wasn’t sure if she should say anything but she knew that she wanted the older witch and vampire to be happy. “If it makes anything better, up until recently Hope was holding back her heart too.” She knew immediately that it was the right thing to say as Davina let out a loud laugh as she turned to turn on the water to fill up the bathtub. 

 

Davina turned and looked at Josie, “I have been trying to get Rebekah to trust me with her heart completely for years. If there is one thing the Mikaelson women all have in common it’s that they guard their heart more fiercely than a dragon guards it’s treasure.” Josie laughed and nodded in agreement with Davina. 

 

“That is very true.” 

 

When the bath was filled up Davina gestured for Josie to step behind the changing screen to get undressed. As Josie did as she was instructed, Davina asked Josie “Which bath oils would you like in the water?” Josie pause in undressing to think about it. She wasn’t one for normally putting fancy oils in, but as she thought about which would smell best she knew exactly what oil she wanted. 

 

She blushes as she replied “Can I get the lavender oils?” after her request she finished undressing and wrapped a towel around her walking from behind the screen. Only to meet a raised eyebrow and knowing smirk. The brunette blushed harder “Before you say anything, yes I know that Hope uses that scent, but I didn’t choose it solely on that.” 

 

Davina shook her head “Whatever you say, take a bath and shower I am going to get your hair and makeup station ready for when you get out.” When Davina turned to walk towards the Vanity Josie dropped the towel and stepped into the hot water. She sunk down and relaxed for a little while before she shower. 

 

When she was done, Davina handed her a towel and walked back towards the vanity. When Josie stepped out of the shower she felt refreshed and excited for the evening ahead of her. She followed the older witch to the vanity and sat down in the seat in front of it. As Davina did her hair and makeup they talked and goofed off. It was nice for Josie, because as much as she loved her twin, she never truly felt heard. She knew Penelope was right, but she didn’t know how to start doing things for herself. She supposed that this trip is a good start for that.  

When she saw the finished product of Davina’s hard work she gasped. She knew she was pretty, but the girl looking back at her right now was gorgeous. Davina smiled at the look of wonder the crossed the young girl’s face and rested her chin on her shoulder. “How about we get that dress on you so we can see the almost full look yes?” 

 

Josie looked into Davina’s eyes through the mirror and nodded with a huge smile on her face “I would love to.” She stood up from her chair and walked behind the changing screen to slip on her undergarments while Davina went to get her chosen outfit. Davina walked behind the screen and handed her the bag. She walked back around to the front to wait while Josie changed. 

 

Josie unzipped the bag and pulled out the dress she was to wear “OH my gods!” She heard Davina laugh at her excitement. The older witch knew that the Mikaelson’s had a taste for the expensive and nicer things in life, she also knew that Rebekah never played with half a deck for balls and parties. So she wasn’t all that surprised to hear Josie’s shocked remark. 

 

“Do you like it?” 

 

“Like it? I LOVE it!” 

 

Josie pulled the dress from the hanger and slid it onto her body. How it was a perfect fit she won’t ask, but she loved it. She walked out to Davina who’s smile dropped when she saw the brunette. Josie Turned around and looked over her shoulder “Can you help me lace it up?” Davina was brought out of her trance when Josie spoke. She stepped up to the girl and laced up the dress. When she was finished Josie turned and bowed her head shyly, “Does it look okay?” 

 

Davina held out her arm for Josie to take and lead her the full body mirror. She left her there staring at her reflection to grab Josie’s shoes. She knelt down in front of the girl and helped her slip on the shoes to match. She then stood and watched as Josie took it the dress. As Davina herself also admired the style work of Rebekah. The dress was a thin strapped black lace with a form fitting torso that led into a full ball gown skirt with a lace pattern at the very bottom. The shoes were maroon in color to match Hope’s tuxedo and the jewelry she donned was gold, to match Penelope (not that she knew that). 

 

Josie looked at Davina and smiled widely, Davina smile back and walked towards the younger girl. “You look stunning Josette Saltzman and Hope and Penelope are very lucky to have a vision like you on their arms. Although I have one last thing to gift you with.” Davina turned and pulled out a black velvet box, “This was once worn around the neck of an Original, she thought it would match perfectly with this evenings attire and I am inclined to agree.” The older witch opened the box and in it laid a ruby heart with a thin gold chain. Josie gasped at the gift and blushed at the compliment “Thank you so much Davina.” Josie turned as Davina clipped the necklace around her neck “It was my pleasure my dear,” She was interrupted by a soft knock on the door “that is my cue then. I will see you down stairs.” Davina left the room with a smile towards Josie. There was another knock at the door and Josie turned and called out “Come in.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. I am going to try to post either a chapter a day of multiple every other day.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"
> 
> JOSIE'S DRESS: https://www.ieiebridal.com/products/black-lace-ball-gown-wedding-dress-faith?variant=961296990228


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters.

Penelope

 

When Penelope followed Freya to the bathroom, her mind was else where. She was worried for Josie. She knew how deep her guilt and regret ran for killing Klaus was. She knew that it would eat Josie alive if she didn’t get the support and closure she truly needed from the Mikaelson’s and their close friends. Penelope tried to help her the best she could, but she knew for this, she wasn’t enough.

 

She was so deep in her thoughts that when Freya suddenly stopped, the ravenette ran straight into her almost toppling them over. She stepped back out of the older witch’s space and focused her attention into the bathroom. 

 

“I am so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was walking.” as Penelope apologized Freya looked at her curiously

 

“Was it an accident?” 

 

“Yes! Of course I would neve-”

 

“Then you have to reason to be so worried about it. You said sorry, I forgave you now we continue.” Freya smirked at the shocked look on the younger girls face. 

 

Freya turned and walked to the bath while speaking to Penelope “So you were obviously in deep thought, care to share?” 

 

The young witch paused, she wanted to because she felt like it would help Josie, but at the same time it wasn’t her problems to share. She decided to tell  part of the truth “I was thinking about Josie. She’s going through some things that are difficult.”

 

“Is it being in the same house of the family of the man she were forced to killed, or is it being buried alive on her birthday by her risen from the dead birth mother that is giving her the most problems?” 

 

Penelope was quiet. She didn’t know how to reply to that. She knew that Freya was a powerful witch, but she didn’t realize how much she knew about life at the Salvatore school. “How-?” 

 

“I know about her mother because Hope had called that night thanking me for the spell for the talisman that wind up saving Josette’s life. As for staying here, it isn’t difficult to see that whenever myself, Rebekah, or Marcel are in the same room that she closes in on herself.” 

 

Penelope nodded, she felt more comfortable talking with the elder witch because she didn’t have to tell Josie’s secret, it was already known. “I think being her hurts her because she feels like she deserves for you all to hate her. For Hope to hate her. She questions how to move on from taking the life of a man that meant, means so much to a girl she is clearly falling in love with.” 

 

Freya nodded and went back to focusing on the tub water “How hot do you like your bath water? And would you like bath oils?” 

 

It took Penelope to respond to the change in conversation but she replied anyway “Hot enough to steam the bathroom but not enough to completely burn me. As for bath oils, I rather just shower if that is alright?” Freya nodded and complied by turning on the rain shower head 

 

When the blonde turned to ask Penelope another question she was interrupted by a knock and a familiar blonde head pop in. Rebekah walked in with a sad smile and closed the door behind her. “Hello ladies, how’s everything in here?” 

 

Surprisingly Penelope replied for them “We are good, although you have looked happier. Is everything okay?” 

 

Rebekah studied the second young witch before her. She knew Josie was the softer of the two. But the way Penelope picked up on her sadness came as a shock to the vampire. She tilted her head to study the witch closer, She saw the glam of wealth radiating off her, she saw the way she held her shoulders back and her chin up. But she also saw the warmth and concern in her pale green eyes. 

 

Rebekah could assume that the girl before was wealthy, she could assume that she was cold and didn’t open her heart to others easily. But she saw the hidden truth, this girl, was so selfless. She would put the people she loved and cared for before herself over and over again. 

 

“I just done with a chat with Josie and Davina. She told me what’s had her so on edge, although it wasn’t hard to figure out from observation.”

 

“So she told you?” 

 

“Not so much as told me than word vomiting and it accidentally coming out. I don’t blame her though. The name Mikaelson brings a lot of baggage and a certain image. Although I do wish I could change that.”

 

“Is she okay??” Penelope was worried about Josie more than normal, if she told Rebekah how she was feeling she was going to need comfort if Rebekah didn’t respond well. 

 

Rebekah and Freya both noticed the extreme air of protectiveness that was surrounding Penelope. The vampire smile softly and stepped forward towards the raven haired girl “I will tell you what I told her. I do not hate her nor do I blame her for my brother’s death. I actually thanked her for releasing a broken man from his curse and to let him find peace.” 

 

The younger girl studied the elder in front of her. She saw no malice nor did she see any hint of a lie that Josie was not okay. She took a deep breath, “Okay, I’m sorry for freaking out. Josie has enough on her plate without having an angry original out for her head.” 

 

Rebekah laughed, “Don’t be sorry love. You were protecting the girl you love. There is nothing wrong with that at all.” The younger blonde looked over the young witch’s shoulder to look at her sister, she nodded at the older witch and looked back to Penelope “I must be going now, I have one last stop this evening. Please continue getting ready, I will you see you both later.” As Rebekah walked out of the bathroom, Freya placed her hand on Penelope’s shoulder and gestured to the shower. 

 

“You go ahead and shower and whatnot. I have to go get a spell that can get myself, Davina, and Rebekah ready in time. I’ll be just outside in the room. There is a bathrobe for when you are finished. Come out and we can chat while you do your hair and all that. Yes?”  Penelope nodded in confirmation. 

 

When Penelope was done, she put on the robe and walked out to let Freya know she was done. What she found was Keelin standing there looking dashing in black tuxedo pants, white button up with her pack crest on her cufflinks, a black bowtie hanging untied around her neck, and lastly a petal pink tuxedo jacket with black lapels and handkerchief to match. All in all Penelope could realize that Keelin truly looked amazing and she voiced that opinion “You look great Keelin, good choice of pink. It suits you.” 

 

Keelin turned her head sideways to glance at the young witch with a smile “Why thank you Miss Park, though I cannot take credit for this outfit nor any other from the family here in the compound.” Penelope tilted her head in question “Rebekah hand picked every outfit, accessory and shoe style for everyone in the family and honored guests.” 

 

Penelope’s eyebrows shot up “She had enough time for everyone? I thought Freya said that she had to use magic to get ready?” 

 

“Ah yes, she has to use magic to do the make up and hair but the actual dress and whatnot come from Rebekah.” 

 

“Well, if she can pick an outfit such as yours, then I am not worried for what she chose for me.” 

 

Penelope glanced at the bed to look at her garment bag, only to see it gone. As panic crossed her face she heard Keelin Laugh, “It isn’t missing, Freya hung it up on the rack over there,” the wolf pointed to the rack mentioned, and sure enough there was the bag. Penelope sighed, “and as for the missing blonde in the room, she had an idea for a final touch on your outfit and went to go grab it now. She did tell me to tell you to go ahead and start on your hair and make up without her. She thought I might make a good substitute for chatter.” 

 

Penelope nodded “So far she’s right. You can join me if you like.” She turned towards the vanity she saw in the corner of the room and walked towards it. She sat down and soon after Keelin followed walking up and leaning against the wall next to her. As they chatted about anything and everything random, Penelope realized that despite a calm and quiet exterior, Keelin was quite funny. 

 

At the same time Keelin noticed that the girl before her was more than a witch coming from a rich family with a heart of stone and no care for anyone but herself. The older wolf saw that she was just a girl fighting against the world for love. She was kind and gentle yet had a quick wit and an even sharper tongue. She had a fire that made her passionate and a fighter but she wasn’t being consumed by the flames. 

 

When Penelope put the finishing touches of her makeup and hair she stood and walked towards the black bag. She reached for the zipper and pulled down. Her mouth dropped at the sight inside. She felt Keelin come up behind her and whistle lowly. “I knew Rebekah was good with style, I didn’t realize she was that good.” 

 

Penelope took a breath and walked towards the changing screen with the bag in tow. She slipped on her bra and panties and then proceeded to put on the maroon socks. She then put on the black form fitting pants and the black button up. She walked out from behind the screen and walked to the full length mirror in the corner. She pulled the tie from the hanger and wrapped it around her neck. Keelin stepped up then “Let me, Rebekah wants this particular tie tied in a special way.” 

 

As Keelin was tying her tie Penelope felt her nerves start to rise. Keelin raised a questioning eyebrow. The young witch sighed, “I am used to dresses and being paraded around for my parents use. I have always rather be in a suit or a tuxedo. I rather wear oxfords than stilettos. But if I don’t match my parents image, I get disowned until I fit.” 

 

“Well then, it’s good you now have another family who will love you no matter what you wear.” Penelope glanced quickly behind her, the voice surprising her. She was pulled back by Keelin, the tie still in her hands, “Hold still.” 

 

Freya walked up behind Penelope and into her line of sight. “Sorry I left, I had to complete the spell and find these.” At that Freya (dressed in a gorgeous gown matching the pink of Keelin’s tux) held up a pair of maroon gloves, just like the color of her socks. “These were once owned by a man I knew. He was strong and brave. He was intelligent and always put his family first. He loved his family with a fierceness I had yet to see in anyone up until I met you. You, like this man I knew, will give everything for family or at least the ones who you consider family. And like him, you will make sure to always keep the heart, body and soul of a very special girl safe and loved.” Keelin finished Penelope’s tie then and stepped away while her wife stepped up and grabbed the ravenette’s hand and placed the gloves in them. 

 

Penelope gasped when Freya spoke next “These belonged to my brother Elijah. I spoke to Rebekah, Marcel, Kol, Davina, and Vincent earlier while we were planning this evening and we decided that these should be adorned on the hands of one who will always put Hope ,and in this case Josie as well, first. I believe Hope will agree as well” 

 

“I-,” Penelope cut herself off to clear the roughness from her voice “i don’t know how to tell you how honored I will be to wear these gloves tonight.”

 

“You don’t have to just say that you will.”

 

“Yes! Of course I will, it would be MY honor.” 

 

Freya nodded and let Penelope take the gloves and set them on the bed, “I was just about done getting ready.” Penelope sat down on the bed and put the shiny black leather oxfords on her feet, tying them securely. She stood and walked towards the bag with the final pieces of her tux. She grabbed the black waistcoat and slipped it over her shoulders  and buttoning the off centered buttons. She then putt the gold cufflinks and the double gold chained pocket watch on. 

 

She then grabbed the last item in there and was curious as to why Freya took the jacket from her as she walked out of the way and up to behind Penelope. The younger witch looked over her shoulder in the mirror and titled her head. 

 

“Just watch you, this should be an important moment for you. I want you to feel special.”

 

Penelope did as she was told and watched as Freya slid the jacket up her arms and over her shoulders. Penelope stood there with the biggest smile on her face, “I love it.” 

 

“You look very dapper Miss Park.” Keelin chuckled at the eye roll in reply as she turned Penelope to face her. Keelin reached in her pant pocket and pulled out two things. The first was a small gold metal pin in a floral type pattern. The second was a gold handkerchief that was placed into her breast pocket. 

 

“Thank you, both of you.” Penelope turned so she could look at Freya and Keelin at the same time. Keelin nodded as Freya smiled and said “Now for the finishing touch.” She walked up to the gloves, grabbed them and held them out to Penelope who graciously took them and slipped them over her hands. They were a perfect fit. 

 

With the final touches done Keelin threw on her jacket and held out her arm for her wife to take. As Freya did she curtsied to Penelope and spoke “We are going to head out now. Hope should be here any second. We will see you in a few and remember, you look incredible.” With a nod and thank you from Penelope the adults left. A few short minutes later, she heard the sound of heels clicking closer to her door and then a knock. “It’s open,” she called out with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. I am going to try to post either a chapter a day of multiple every other day.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"
> 
> Penelope's Tux: https://www.instagram.com/p/BvOZgN6DSO_/ 
> 
> Keelin's Tux: https://www.gentlemansguru.com/product/light-pink-tuxedo-jacket/ 
> 
>  
> 
> Freya's Dress: https://www.epicworldstore.com/products/pink-ball-gown-princess-quinceanera-dresses-girls-beaded-masquerade-prom-sweet-16-dresses-ball-gowns-vestidos-de-15-anos


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters.

As Hope walked down the hall of her home she thought of the girls she was going to be having on her arms for this evening and hopefully, for many more to come. She was interrupted from her musings by Kol walking quickly up to her. She knew just based on the walk and his facial expression that something was wrong. “What is it Uncle Kol?” 

 

Kol sighed, he knew that Hope was really looking forward to tonight. He also knew that Hope asked that no one find out about her whereabouts currently. Someone slipped up and was about to feel the Mikaelson wrath. “There are a few students from your school here. They claim to be rescuing the girls from the Mikaelson fortress.” 

 

Hope saw red, she spun around and growled at her uncle “Have Rebekah, Davina, and Freya go get the girls. Let them know what's happening.” She went storm down the steps when Kol called out to her, 

 

“What should Marcel, Keelin, Vincent and myself do?” He silently prayed it was watch the girls but deep down he knew the answer already. 

 

“Meet me downstairs by the entrance. Oh and you look good by the way, less of a messy teen more of a man.” Hope chuckled at Kol’s whine of annoyance

 

As she continued her path she saw a familiar head of blonde hair over the railing of the stairs. She knew exactly who was leading this “rescue mission”, and she was not going to let it happen. She was done playing civil with that girl. She grabbed the railing and launched herself over the top (still wearing her full tuxedo) and landed five feet away from the group of students. She stood from her crouched position and lifted her bowed head to reveal glowing eyes and fangs extended. The group before her gasped, never seeing the young tribrid in such a state before. 

 

“Who told you were I was? Better yet why are you here?” Hope growled lowly 

 

It was MG who stepped forward “Lizzie told us that your family had taken Josie and Penelope. We know you don’t care for many of us but they are inocent Hope, why did you take them?” 

 

Just then there was a rush of heels hitting the hard floors at a rapid speed. Then Hope sensed the presence of multiple bodies coming up behind her. The way MG stepped back with the rest of the group told her exactly who it was. Marcel stepped forward eyes dark and fangs out “Why don’t you kids tell us who told you such bullshit and we will let you go back to school with minimal damage.” 

 

“Why don’t you step back before I kill you just as I did with your beloved sire hmm.” Lizzie sneered

 

Marcel stopped his movements toward Lizzie when a familiar, usually soft, voice boomed out “THAT’S ENOUGH!” Hope heard several pairs of heels coming down the stairs, so she turned and gasped at the sight before her. Josie and Penelope were visions coming down the stairs arm in arm, in the outfits she knew her Aunt had picked for them. She was broken out of her trance when she heard Kaleb mutter a quiet “Woah.” 

 

She quickly walked to the stairs meeting the girls at the last step when she held her hand out for Josie’s free hand which the witch took gratefully. Luckily for Hope the brunette and raven haired girl both look about as entranced as herself. They were shaken out of their stupor when Davina cleared her throat as Kol grabbed her hand to help her down the last step. Then Marcel helped Rebekah, and lastly (but certainly not least) Keelin and Freya. The group of students could realize that the group before them looked stunning. 

 

Josie smiled at Hope softly and then her eyes hardened as she turned her gaze toward her twin. “How dare you?,” Josie released Hope and Penelope’s hands and stalked toward her sister, like a predator hunting her prey. “How dare you come into Hope’s home, demanding me and Penelope back like we are an item to posses. How dare you come into this home, surrounded by people that could and would rip you limb from limb with a simple nod from myself! How dare you come into here and speak ill of a man who we murdered so he could save his daughter! How dare you think that any of this okay!” Josie paused to take a breath and glanced sadly at the others around her twin “I could expect this from Lizzie, but the rest of you, why? Why do you think this is okay?” 

 

Kaleb stepped forward, she didn’t know him all that well but he seemed smarter than this, with his head bowed he spoke “We were taught from a young age about the originals. We were taught about the Mikaelson’s and their pure evil blood. We know nothing else, and for that I am laying down my fight against this family right now,” he raised his head now “and if you should be so willing, I would like to learn otherwise. I’ve seen only a fraction of what little red can do. She’s saved us all, it’s our turn to do our part and change.” 

 

Rebekah stepped forward “What’s your name?” 

 

Kaleb flushed at the direct addressment of the Original “Kaleb, with a K.”

 

The blonde smiled softly “Welcome to our home Kaleb with a K,” she addresses the group “anyone else who would like to learn who we truly are step forward.” Kaleb, MG, Raphael, Jed, Landon, all of the witches from Penelope’s coven that came, a few more wolves stepped forward and lastly the vampires. So when everyone stepped forward, Kol and Vincent stepped up “We can take them to spare rooms, they can choose to share or not, Hope which rooms were you saving for the girls?” Kol questioned 

 

Hope went to answer when Penelope spoke up “me and Josie will stay with Hope, in her room if that’s okay.” Josie spun to face her and smiled widely as did Hope when she replied “Of course you two can stay with me. You never have to ask.” Kol nodded as he and Vincent led the others away.

 

Lizzie stood there shocked as everyone she came with left with the older men. “What the hell is going on here?!” That was clearly the wrong thing to say as Josie, Penelope, Hope, Rebekah, Davina, Marcel AND Keelin all turned to glare at her, leaving her frozen in a kind of fear she hasn’t really felt before. Hope walked closer to her and Josie, she wrapped an arm around Josie’s waist and stared Lizzie down, 

 

“I will extend the invitation to stay, only because you are related to Josie and I’m sure she would love to have her sister here. But do not mistake my feelings, I do not like you and I do not want you in my home. So long as we are clear me and my family have a ball to attend.” 

 

Freya stepped up next, “I’m not going to ask how you knew about the ball because you’re you, but if you would like I am sure I can dig up some spare outfits for the others if they would like to attend?” 

 

Josie nodded, “I know many if not all of them thought we were in danger. They were only trying to protect us from something they fear. If we show them something not to fear, they will love you all.” Hope agreed and Freya left with Rebekah and Davina. Now the only ones standing in the room were Lizzie, Hope, Josie, Penelope, Marcel and Keelin. The latter of which had yet to retract their fangs until Hope did. 

 

Penelope came up behind Josie, not caring that Lizzie was right there and wrapped her arms around the taller girls waist, “Well I don’t know if I’ve mentioned this but you two look incredible.” 

Hope and Josie blushed at the praise. Keelin walked up to the trio wary of the blonde near by “I happen to think all three of you look like visions. Everyone at the ball will be wishing to be you this evening.” 

 

They were interrupted by chatter coming from the top of the stairs. They all looked up to watch as the group of students walked down dressed to the nines and wearing masks? “Um, what’s with the masks?” Hope asked the question for the group of girls 

 

Keelin smirked as Rebekah, Freya, and Davina stepped up each wearing their own mask. Freya handed her wife a mask to match while Rebekah and Davina did the same for Kol and Marcel. Vincent walked up tp the group mask also adorning his face as he held out a case holding three masks, “These three are for you girls.” Hope, Penelope, and Josie grabbed the mask that was theirs and place them on their faces. 

 

MG broke the silence, “You all look so dope! I’m totally diggin the gold flower Peez.” that made everyone loosen up and start to laugh. Davina spoke up “Shockingly enough we aren’t late. The limos just got here, we should get going now.” Everyone nodded and started towards the limos including Penelope and Josie. Hope stayed put and spoke to Lizzie, “You know where I stand, but Josie would love it if you came to the ball tonight. I’ll send a driver back incase you decide to go.” 

 

Hope walked out to the limos and got into the one holding her girls and her family. She knew this would be hard, she knew life wasn’t always bliss. But for the people here with her now, she would fight till her last breath. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. I am going to try to post either a chapter a day of multiple every other day.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"
> 
> ALL OUTFITS/ MASKS:
> 
> Outfits: 
> 
> Penelope  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BvOZgN6DSO_/ 
> 
> Josie  
> https://www.ieiebridal.com/products/black-lace-ball-gown-wedding-dress-faith?variant=961296990228 
> 
> Keelin  
> https://www.gentlemansguru.com/product/light-pink-tuxedo-jacket/ 
> 
> Freya  
> https://www.epicworldstore.com/products/pink-ball-gown-princess-quinceanera-dresses-girls-beaded-masquerade-prom-sweet-16-dresses-ball-gowns-vestidos-de-15-anos 
> 
>  
> 
> Marcel  
> https://theblacktux.com/collection/outfits/the-davis-outfit
> 
> Kol  
> https://www.theclothingrental.com/Tuxedos/TCR-Men-Royal-Blue-Tuxedo-id-2796187.html
> 
> Davina  
> https://www.edressit.com/edressit-sleeveless-beaded-blue-prom-gown-formal-dress-02160505-_p4167.html
> 
> Rebekah  
> http://www.dressmeet.com/prom-dresses/charming-ball-gown-v-neck-backless-dark-green-long-prom-dresses-with-beading-elegant-evening-dresses.html
> 
> Vincent  
> https://classyby.com/products/dark-purple-shawl-lapel-black-wedding-tuxedo-for-men-prom-dress-suit-3-pieces
> 
> MG  
> https://classyby.com/collections/men-formal-suits-2018/products/2019-embroidered-prom-dress-suits-stage-singer-costume-homme-mens-suits-with-pants
> 
> Masks
> 
> Hope  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/506742908/mens-masquerade-mask-gold-black 
> 
> Josie  
> https://beyondmasquerade.com/classic-couples-masquerade-masks-masquerade-masks-black-red/ 
> 
> Penelope  
> https://beyondmasquerade.com/classic-couples-masquerade-masks-masquerade-masks-black-red/ 
> 
> Keelin  
> https://www.dhgate.com/product/black-venetian-half-face-mask-halloween-festival/183021003.html
> 
> Freya   
> https://www.dhgate.com/product/2015-lace-phoenix-party-mask-sexy-fashion/210012390.html
> 
> Rebekah  
> https://www.maskshq.com/shop/metal-filigree-green-masquerade-mask/
> 
> Davina  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/548223619/navy-blue-couples-masquerade-mask-set?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_ts1-b-accessories-costume_accessories-masks_and_prosthetics-masks&utm_custom1=95e6dda5-406b-4339-8f32-12fe39f9cb2f&utm_content=go_918918892_45210691399_218484929696_pla-316241687664_c__548223619&gclid=CjwKCAjw1dzkBRBWEiwAROVDLMd78PQTwi8OexsTh_SCQEe3YaRvS5L-ozYdrFh52hdJn5qTzCYWXBoCAssQAvD_BwE
> 
> Kol  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/548223619/navy-blue-couples-masquerade-mask-set?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_ts1-b-accessories-costume_accessories-masks_and_prosthetics-masks&utm_custom1=95e6dda5-406b-4339-8f32-12fe39f9cb2f&utm_content=go_918918892_45210691399_218484929696_pla-316241687664_c__548223619&gclid=CjwKCAjw1dzkBRBWEiwAROVDLMd78PQTwi8OexsTh_SCQEe3YaRvS5L-ozYdrFh52hdJn5qTzCYWXBoCAssQAvD_BwE
> 
> Vincent   
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/533676624579567314/
> 
> Marcel   
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiK9JHS_ZnhAhVE0KwKHQHwCvwQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FMystic-Glitter-Black-Venetian-Masquerade-x%2Fdp%2FB00918XAJU&psig=AOvVaw2K2N77SFR39qG76soFnhSs&ust=1553489515757821


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard for me to write. I do hope you like it though.   
> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters
> 
> WARNING** violence ahead
> 
> Also a shorter chapter sorry!

When she got into the limo her family looked to her while Josie spoke up, “I’m sorry about Lizzie. I have no idea how she found out we were here. I swear I didn’t tell her.” 

 

“I know Jojo, I have a feeling no one told her.” Hope replied calmly as she took Josie’s hand in her own and laced their fingers together

 

Freya tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at Hope “You think Lizzie use a tracking spell?” Hope nodded her head. Then Penelope spoke up, “No it wasn’t Lizzie. It was my coven, I had a rule in place. If any of us left without saying where we were going or just vanishing period, then the others were to work together and find the one who left.” 

 

The older witches looked impressed and Davina said as much “Wait, so you got a bunch of teen witches to follow your rule. What’s your secret? Cause I am thoroughly impressed.” Everyone laughed at that, knowing that Davina was once one of the teens she is referring to. They all quieted down after a few moments of laughter, they knew that tonight's debacle was the least of their problems. With each in their own thoughts, they didn’t realize that the limo had come to a sudden stop until they heard screaming coming from the limo behind them. The limo holding the other students. 

 

Hope, already needing to get her pent up aggression out, sprang into action yelling at the others in the limo with her “Everyone stay here! I don’t care what you hear, DO NOT leave this car!” With that she flew out the door and slammed it closed. Hope spun on her heel and ran towards the limo now in front of her. She caught sight of several figures on top of the car and proceeded to charge at them, tackling all of them off the top and onto the pavement. 

 

She stood with a snarl, fangs bared, and eyes gleaming. She saw the rouge vampires were still out from her tackle and sped to the door of the limo and ripped it open. As she did three other rouges sprang out and onto her. As she fell to the ground from the surprise she saw MG about to leave to help her. 

 

“No! Get back in the car! Protect them!” MG hesitated and then nodded quickly getting back in and closing the door. 

 

By the time he did that Hope was free and now surrounded by six rouge vampires. 

 

“Well well, looky what we have here gang,” a male about 5’11”, with oily black hair and unkempt beard spoke up “looks like we gettin to kill that damn abomination from the devil himself.” His pals laughed at the attempt to insult Hope but she held her head high nonetheless.

 

“If you’re so confident you can kill me, come get me then.” Hope daunted the man with a smirk

 

The man roared and charged at her fangs bared and eyes dark. Before he could lay a finger tip on Hope she side stepped him and stuck her foot out, affectively tripping him so he fell onto his buddy. That made the others pissed as they all charged at once, hoping to over power her with sheer mass and strength. 

 

Hope blocked a right hook and threw a quick jab to the solar plexus of a built man, sending him stumbling backwards. She felt another come up behind her and ducked as a leg swung where her head was moments ago. She spun on her right leg, crouched low as she swept her left out and knocked a slender woman onto her back. 

 

Two stalked towards her with stakes in hand “Any last words little wolf?” the girl sneered 

 

At those words Hope saw red and as she charged at the duet. She caught the downward swing of the man and pulled him to her, twisting his arm and hand so when his body collided with her own his stake buried itself into his chest. She pushed the dead weight off of her and watched as the woman's face contorted in pain. Hope went to grab her when she heard a voice behind her “Don’t move an inch unless you want pretty here to get a dagger to the throat.”

 

Hope dropped the bloody stake and raised her hands slightly as she turned to face the first man holding Josie by the back of her neck. Hope’s eyes darted to the open limousine door seeing the glow of Keelin’s wolf eyes looking back at her. 

“Don’t even try to call your vampire and werewolf pals from in there, one wrong move I will end her.” as if to make his point he pressed the blade tighter against Josie’s pale throat and Hope only watched as a thin trickle of the young witches blood trailed down her neck. When Josie’s eye widened and flickered to movement behind her, Hope spun and slammed the woman from before onto the pavement and plunged her hand into the vampire’s chest ripping out her heart. 

 

There was a moment of pure silence as Hope realized what she did. Then there was a small whimper and Hope flew around watching as the man plunged the knife into Josie’s neck. Hope froze as she saw made eye contact with Josie. Then she lost it as the last light of life disappeared from the brunette’s eyes. 

 

Hope roared so loud and powerful that the surrounding vampires dropped to their knees, including the man holding Josie’s body. She sped toward her body before it could fall and caught her gently. She walked a few paces away from the scene and laid Josie onto the pavement. 

 

When she turned back around there were tears streaming down from glowing eyes filled with a fire like no other. Hope raced towards the man who still had the dagger in his hand and ripped his hand from his body. Pulling his knife from the bloody body part she stalked to his companions and slit each of their throats while keeping his eyes locked with hers. One by one they fell dead. 

 

Lastly Hope, covered in blood, walked towards the last man and fell to her knees in front of him and put the knife into his only hand. She pulled his face close and looked into his fearful eyes “You did this to each of them, you did this because you are a monster. You will live without ever feeding again. You will die of starvation and with the knowledge that you are a murderer.” When she finished compelling him she stood and walked towards the body of her love. 

 

She picked Josie from off the floor and turned around and started walking away from the limos. Before anyone could stop her or say anything she sped off. She needed to get away from this scene. When Hope was gone everyone got out of the limos and looked at the blood soaking the floors and limo windows. 

 

The students were all silent, never having seen something so brutal, especially not from the quiet tribrid they went to school with. They had to sit there in silence as the school sweetheart Josette Saltzman was ripped away from her life. They didn’t know how to process these horrors. They all looked to the group that was in the front limo as Penelope broke down screaming. The students knew how much Penelope loved Josie. They couldn’t imagine what kind of pain this must be causing her. 

 

Keelin caught the raven haired girl as she fell before she hit the pavement, pulling the young girl into her chest so she didn’t have to see the blood of the woman she loves on the ground. Keelin picked Penelope up bridal style as she ran to meet Hope in the spot the group had set for this moment. The students shuffled towards the adults needing the comfort of safety. Rebekah spoke to the group loud enough to hear but not loud enough to break the barely there dams for the tears threatening to fall, “I know this is a lot to process. Because of tonight's attack, you will all be heading back to the compound. Unfortunately, you kids will not be safe to travel yet, so you will all be on lock down at the compound.” The kids stayed quiet, to scared to argue. Marcel shuffled the kids into the first limo and got in after them, “I’ll call Josh, he can stop by and help me keep an eye on them.” Rebekah nodded as Davina stepped up and called into the car

 

“Can the following students follow me please?,” She looked down at the list and read the names aloud “Jed, MG, Jase, May, Raphael, Kaleb, and Landon.” As she said each name the person stepped out of the limo. When they all had exited Freya closed the limo door and the group that stayed watched as it drove back to the compound. 

 

Landon broke the silence “So why did we stay?” 

 

The adults looked to Freya for the explanation “This was an attack that we were aware could happen. This attack and the events that happened during it were not, we were hoping when it came there would be no death and no blood.” She quieted her voice as they looked around themselves. 

 

“But to understand what we will be doing next, I must start telling you from the beginning.” 

 

“What will we be doing next?” Jase, a blonde werewolf spoke

 

“We will be creating a new lineage of pack. A tribrid pack to be exact.” 

 

Everyone fell silent as they took that news in. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. I am going to try to post either a chapter a day of multiple every other day.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters.

MG spoke up first, “Yeah, I think I need that full story now.” the others nodded in agreement

 

“Very well, can I tell you on the way though?” with a unanimous yes everyone got into the remaining limo and were on their way to the secret location.

 

“So it began the night when Hope came home,”

 

_As Keelin carried Hope to bed, Freya went to call Rebekah. As she was looking for her phone she fell over and grabbed her head in agony. She closed her eyes as flashes of teens she didn’t know surrounding the bodies of Hope, Davina, Rebekah, Marcel, Vincent, Kol, Keelin, herself and two other girls she didn’t recognized. A blonde werewolf, a brunette witch, and a young vampire all stayed as one by one each teen left. The blonde wolf looked up and into the eyes of Freya, “You can prevent this from coming to pass Freya. You just have to trust us. Let us save you and them. Please.” With that the vision shifted to a spell Freya had never seen before. It flickered on last time as then stopped._

  


_Freya opened her eyes and sat up slowly, knowing visions like those left lingering effects like dizziness. Freya shook her thoughts clear and grabbed her phone she needed to call Rebekah. Meanwhile upstairs Keelin was sitting on a chair in Hope’s room watching her rest. The wolf in Keelin knew something was coming. Something dark and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Whatever it was she had a feeling that Hope was the key to solving it._

  


_After Davina told Hope about the run with Keelin she went down to speak to Rebekah, Freya, marcel, Kol, and Vincent. “Those girls love her and she loves them. But from what I can tell they are just at the beginning of their relationship.” Rebekah spoke_

  


_“I’ve seen the look in Hope’s eye when she speaks of the girls. This isn’t just your everyday romance.” Vincent said_

  


_“But are we really sure we want to say out loud what it is then. Because once we do, there is no taking it back.” Kol cautioned_

  


_There was a knock on the door, it opened to reveal Keelin with a sleeping elijah in her arms “It’s true. She is exactly what I thought. And those girls are who you think they are.”_

  


_“Then say it, someone needs to. Because then we need to start working on the spell Freya saw in her vision.” Marcel sighed_

  


_It was Davina who spoke the words that would change everything “Hope is a True Alpha, and Josette Saltzman and Penelope Park are her soulmates,” she paused to suck in a shaky breath “and they are going to be the leaders of pack of Tribrid’s who will save the world.”_

  


_The day the two girls had shown up and Keelin spotted them, she quickly ushered them into Freya’s study and shut the door behind them. Freya had lifted her head to question who had come in unannounced when she saw keelin and the girls. She stood and greeted them. She then had Keelin go downstairs and make the smoothies the adults agreed upon. The special ingredient, Hope’s blood._

 

_After the soothies had been finished and cleared away Rebekah entered and the day continued. The night of the attack Vincent had gifted each girl a mask. Which was spelled to keep their scents hidden. Before they left Freya had called Alaric to get the names of the individuals listed by the trio as “most trusted”._

  


“You know how the rest of how that played out.” Freya finished

  


The teens were quiet for a few more moments when May spoke up “so why did those rouge vampires attack?” Davina raised an eyebrow at the question. While Kol spoke up,

  


“You are told that you are part of a spell and process that will make you part of an entirely new pack of tribrid’s because your friends are soulmates and you ask why rogue vampires attack?” the older man sounded confused

  


“It’s the only thing we want to know. We would do anything for those girls. As for them being soulmates, I think we all could’ve told you that.” Kaleb spoke for the group.

  


That answered seemed to appease Kol, but before he could say anything the limo stopped. All the passengers got out and stood facing the cemetery before them. Freya took one step forward and turned to the group,

  


“There is currently a spell around the cemetery, if you enter you will not be able to leave until we are all dead or until the spell is complete and you all walk out as a new tribrid pack. So if you have any do-”

  


She was cut off by all the teens walking through the gate without hesitation. She looked at them all with a kind of awe, she knew that the young men and women before her knew the risk of entering yet they did it without a flinch.

  


“We all will follow, protect, and fight for and with these girls.” Jase spoke and turned to head to the Mikaelson tomb. The others followed closely, as they continued forward the adults watched their backs grow farther away.

  


“They didn’t even think to cross. They could die, yet they didn’t care. They really are the chosen pack, aren’t they?” the way Kol whispered his words sent chills down the others spines. They all knew he was right and that tonight history would be made. With a new found respect for the teens, the adults entered the cemetery and followed them to the tomb.

 

When everyone one was entered the dark room, lit only by a few candles, they noticed four things. The first was that in the corner of the room was a pile of the clothes that Keelin, Hope, Josie, and Penelope wore this evening. The second was that there was two raised platforms with Penelope on one covered in a white sheet and Josie on the other also covered. The third was that both girls (with no more or any sign of a physical wound) were both dead.

 

The final thing the group noticed was a huge white and light grey wolf and a smaller abet still large dark brown wolf laying in the center if the platforms. When the second group had shuffled in and lined up in front of the room both set of wolf ears perked up. The wolves’ eyes opened and heads lifted up. The brown wolf was the first to stand, stretching and shaking out its thick fur before walking over to Freya and nuzzling her thigh.

  


“Well now we know which wolf is which girl.” May said with a soft chuckle

  


The comment got everyone to laugh and made the mood a slightly happier one. The large white wolf had yet to move until Davina stepped forward, took off her heels and sat on the floor clicking her tongue to call Hope over softly. The wolf slowly stood, looked over at the girls laying down and whined softly turning to face the witch with bright blue, literal puppy dog eyes.

  


“They will wake up soon little wolf, I promise.” Davina tried to assure the wolf

  


The wolf stopped the pout at the nickname. So the huge wolf huffed and, as if to prove she was NOT a little wolf, sat on the small witch. Rebekah busted out laughing at her niece’s antics and the sight of a wolf bigger than she sitting on poor Davina. The laugh seemed to be contagious as everyone followed suit and laughed along with her and only laughed harder as Hope decided to put her forepaws onto the brunette’s shoulders and lick her face over and over again.

  


When Davina tipped over onto her back with a squeak, Hope seemed to relent and got off of her. Instead choosing to lay beside her with the fluffy head in the witches lap. Davina sat back up and started the pet the wolf, watching as Hope’s tail started to whip back and forth. There was a rustle at the entrance and Hope lifted her head, ears pressed down and teeth bared.

  


When Josh rounded the corner he stopped in his tracks, “Wow, she IS huge. Marcel told me to be careful because of how big she is, but I was like drama queen. Nope not a drama queen I see.” He stepped closer to the group and held out his hand. He almost flinched as Hope jumped to her paws and stalked forward sniffing the air around Josh. Seeming to realize who he is, she licked his outstretched hand and yipped happily.

  


Josh sighed and turned to Rebekah, “I know I’m not really supposed to be here cause I could like die or whatever, but I thought everyone could use some easier clothes.” She nodded and Josh handed out the set of clothes he had with him.

  


“You all know you can’t leave but if you want to go find a corner in the aren to change feel free.” Rebekah told the group

  


Jed and Jase stayed behind while everyone else went to change. “Everything okay guys?” Freya asked while sitting besides Davina on the floor petting Keelin

  


“We were wondering, could we shift to? Just for now at least.” Jed asked the blonde

  


“I don’t see why not, sure go ahead. Feel free to shift in here or outside.”

  


Jed stepped into a darker corner of the room and started taking of the loaned suit. Jase followed suit but stayed where he was. As the blonde took off his button up, the adults saw something that made their blood boil. Rebekah spoke up about it “I’ve seen those scars before. Matter of fact I’m pretty sure my brothers have given others scars to match. Why do you have torture scars covering parts of your upper body?”

  


Jase froze at the question, he was so used to no one knowing what the scars were from when Rebekah called them what they were he panicked. He as quiet for a few moments so the only sounds to be heard was the rustle of Jed’s clothes and the soft huffs of the wolves, who had lifted their heads up at the blonde vampire’s tone.

  


“I was raised by a wolf father and a vampire mother. Neither were my birth parents. By the time I knew what they were, I knew what I could become. I also knew that in order to gain access to my wolf genes I had to take a life.” he took a shaky breath. “The thing about the man and woman who raised me was that they ar-, were evil. I didn’t want them to be able to use me for their bidding.”

  


Jase sat down where he was standing to continue his story, “So I refused to kill anyone. I refused to hurt anyone either. They didn’t like that very much so they tried to torture me, but no matter what I didn’t give in. They trying and trying and trying but never winning. Two weeks after my 16th birthday, Dr. Saltzman and Hope came storming into my house and saved me from the monsters that were trying to control me.”

  


Hope got up at this and walked over to Jase bumping her head against his. He stood and proceeded to take off the rest of his clothes as Freya asked a final question “You said they were evil, I assume they died but how?” Jase looked to Hope and smiled softly

  


“After Dr. Saltzman took me to the car Hope didn’t come out for a while and when she did she was wearing a pair of my sweats and my favorite hoodie. So I can only guess.” Freya nodded and winced at the sound as Jase quickly shifted into a wolf about the same size at Keelin, but instead of the golden fur everyone was expecting Jase’s fur was as black as night with a small diamond shaped spot that was pure white on his chest.

  


Josh was the one to speak up next, “If he never killed anyone, how is he a wolf right now?”

  


Freya answered him with a small smile, “I was called that night. After they picked him up and brought him to Salvatore Alaric called me to ask how it was possible. I never knew, I could never figure it out either.” The adults nodded in understanding.

 

Jase and Hope yipped and played with each other and soon after the others came in to find Jase, Hope, and Jed all play wrestling. The group sat and talked to each other as they waited for Josie and Penelope to wake so they could continue the evenings plans.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. I am going to try to post either a chapter a day of multiple every other day.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters.

Josie woke first with a gasp and launched herself off the stone table she was on wrapping the sheet around her body and hiding behind a statue. The gasp and sudden movement had everyone’s attention immediately as they all quieted down and watched as Josie heaved breaths and tried to hide from them. 

  
  


Hope’s wolf whine softly and slowly walked towards the trebling brunette. When the wolf got within reach she gently nudged Josie’s forearm with her muzzle and waited for the teen to look up from where she had her head buried between her knees. When Josie lifted her tear streaked face she was met with a massive white and grey wolf with familiar blue eyes. “Hope?” Josie’s voice was scratching from having literally died but Hope knew it was her love as clear as day. 

  
  


Hope sat down on her hind legs and yipped as she cocked her head to the side looking more like an oversized puppy than the true alpha wolf she was. Josie cried out happily and threw herself at the wolf. Wrapping her arms around her neck and burying her hands into thick soft fur. Josie let the happy tears fall now. She knew she would never waste a minute of her life on petty things. She had too much to lose. Too many people she loved, starting with this wolf and a raven haired witch. 

  
  


Speaking of, Josie raised her head from where it was laid and looked around the room to see all her friends (Jed, Jase, and Keelin back as humans and clothed) and Hope’s family. She looked towards the tables where she woke and she saw Penelope laying having not yet awakened. She pulled her hands from Hope’s thick coat and stood on shaky legs to head towards the dead witch. 

  
  


“She shouldn’t be much longer love. She made it here and was put in the state only a short while after you,” Rebekah walked up beside her and took her hand gently “You will need to feed, if you want to wait for her that is okay but then you must feed.” Josie nodded but never let her eyes stray from the witch who stole her heart all that time ago. 

  
  


Rebekah looked over her shoulder to Josh, she tilted her head and he came close to her as she gave him instructions “Take Davina and go get the stash of blood bags we have in her vault. She will need help carrying them, they will need to feed and I’m sure our guests are hungry as well.” he nodded then he and Davina left 

  
  


Freya stood in front of the kids knowing Penelope would be waking soon “So we need to get you all ready for what’s to come. Josh and Davina are retrieving blood bags several of which are either Rebekah’s, Elijah’s, Niklaus’s or Kol’s. You will all have to drink some of any of the three.” the teen group nodded 

  
  


Josh and Davina came back a few minutes later with arms carrying boxes full of blood bags. With Davina having a small bag on her wrist containing the Original blood. Everyone drank a few swallows of vampire blood each, except the vampires (they drank more). After they finished the adults took their turns. First Keelin, then Freya, Davina, and lastly Vincent, as the rest of the adults were already vampires there was no need for original blood. 

 

Then there was a gasp and a rough voice speaking out “Holy shit, dying is intense.” Penelope let out a muffled squeak when Josie launched herself at the raven haired witch and kissed her for all she was worth which the shorter girl easily fell into. Then Josie pulled back and rested her head against Penelope’s. 

  
  


Everyone knew that the girls needed a moment but then Freya spoke up “Welcome back both of you,” she extended a stack of clothes enough for the two, Josie seeming to just realize she was naked and clothed only in a thin sheet, blushed while Penelope only smirked “you can go ahead and change if you’d like. We have some blood for you girls when you’re ready.” The young girls nodded and walked of to change with Hope following them turning to stand guard at the edge of the dark corner they were in. 

  
  


When they returned the were greeted by hugs from all their friends and Hope’s family, although they were starting to become their own family as well. With greetings done Rebekah stepped forward, “So you both have two options for feeding for the first time, you can either drink from the blood bags or you can drink directly from Davina, Vincent, or Freya. But if you do that you must drain them.” 

  
  


“Won’t that kill them though?” Josie questioned

  
  


“Yes but that’s what we want, although not until after Hope, in her wolf form, bites them.” 

  
  


“But we would have to wait longer to feed if we did that correct?” Penelope questioned

  
  


Freya nodded “Yes, and also because Davina, Vincent and myself have to cast the spell that will give Kaleb, MG, Josh, Kol, Rebekah, and Marcel powers of witches and to make the wolf venom non-lethal to them, and yourselves, anymore.” 

  
  


Penelope nodded once “I can wait then. Keelin gave me a merciful death, I want the same for my friends.” Josie grabbed the witches hand in agreement. With that the adult witches started to prepare the ingredients for the spell.

  
  


“Davina, it’s time.” Freya called out to her 

 

Davina went to walk to the platform when her wrist was grabbed and she was spun back around. When Davina went to question what Rebekah was doing, she was cut off by pink lips crashing against hers. She moaned softly at the feel wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s neck pulling her into a deeper kiss. Everyone turned away to give them some sort of privacy. 

  
  


Rebekah pulled back with a sigh and rested her head against the brunette’s. Wrapping her arms around Davina more fully Rebekah pulled her in tighter leaning down to whisper into her ear “You come back to me, no matter what, promise me you will come back.” 

  
  


Davina stroked the nape of Rebekah’s neck as she whispered back, “As long as you never let me go again. Don’t shut me out anymore Beks please.” the blonde nodded quickly as Freya called out to Davina again yet softer this time, knowing she was pulling them away from one another. 

  
  


The brunette witch walked up to the platform where Josie once was and laid down upon it closing her eyes as Freya and Vincent began to chant the spell that would link Davina’s coven magic to those without their own. 

  
  


Rebekah watched as the spell was completed and Davina fell limp and unconscious on the table. Now all there was to do was wait while it kicked in. With that Freya and Vincent started the elixir that the all vampire’s will have to drink before Hope can bite them. They had made a small batch unbeknownst to the group of teens and gave it to Marcel, Kol, Rebekah, and Josh already so all they had to do was give it to the teen vampires. By sending Josh though, Marcel will only be able to become a hybrid for now because he is not present for the transfer of power from Davina's magic. 

  
  


As Penelope watched she became hot and felt trapped. She excused herself and exited the stone structure. As she stood in the cool night air she spoke out loud thinking no one was around to hear what she had to say, 

  
  


“I don't know how to start this speech. But my name is Penelope Park, um I am the soulmate to your daughter Josie." She paused to gather her thoughts, "I know you weren't in control of your actions but the anger I felt when I saw what you did, I was filled with rage and yet, I felt sympathy for you. You were held against your will and made to do something terrible to her. I hurt her last year. I hurt her because I wanted to make her stronger. I know about the Merge but I also just wanted to see if she could fight for what she wanted. I was selfish and by breaking her heart, I broke mine. Lizzie may be right about me being Satan incarnate. I just hope that I am enough as I am. Not for my sake or Hope's or this new super-pack we are making, but for Josie because as much love as she has for everyone, she needs Lizzie. She is going to need her twin, I hope that for Josie's sake and Josie's sake only, Lizzie will come around and support her."

  
  


The sound of a twig snapping made Penelope whip around, new vampire fangs bared to whoever tried to sneak up behind her. They stayed out even as she saw who it was. Lizzie walked forward from the shadows and raised her hands in surrender. 

  
  


“You know Josie loves you regardless of what I say or think about you.” The sad way in which Lizzie spoke made Penelope retract her fangs but she still kept her guard up

  
  


Lizzie continued as she looked to the sky “Contrary to what I have tried to prove, I don’t hate you.” The shorter witch scoffed and Lizzie looked her in the eyes “I don’t. I only wish I did because it would be better than the alternative.”

  
  


“Which is what exactly?”

  
  


"I am jealous of you. You have a selflessness that I wish I had when it comes to her. But like they say, old habits die hard." 

  
  


The two girls sat in the silence for a few moments when Penelope spoke "It’s not always easy. Nor is it something that can change overnight. But I changed my selfish ways for the women I love. And if you truly want it. If you want to be better. I will help you change not only for Josie. But for yourself too. I know you may not trust me. But trust Josie."

  
  
  


Lizzie nodded “I am willing. I will try my hardest for Josie, myself and for you and Hope.” 

  
  


At the mention of Hope Penelope questioned Lizzie “Why are you here? I am sure you know what is going to happen, are you sure you're ready to make that sort of commitment?" 

  
  


Lizzie nodded determinedly “I am going to fight to protect the three of you. I am not going to let my years of arrogance and stubborness prevent me from being there for the ones I trust with my life. And I do, you know that right?"

 

Penelope tilted her head "Know what?"

 

"I do trust you. With my life and especially with Josie's. I know I have to prove that but, I will have lifetimes to do so now right?" Lizzie finished with a small smile that Penelope returned. They both know there is a lot of problems and habits that everyone involved will have to work through, but they also know as long as they work together they can accomplish anything. 

  
Just then Josie walked out of the tomb entryway “Well then, you should probably drink some of this.” She held out a bag of blood. Lizzie jumped, shocked at the presence of her sister as Penelope smirked at her. Having heard Josie approach with her new enhanced hearing long before Lizzie did. The blonde calmed her heart down, nodded, took the bag and watched as Josie and Penelope wrapped themselves up in one another. They were so in love. How could she want anything else for her twin. 

  
  


As she finish a couple swallows of blood, Josh leaned out to speak but was momentarily shocked by the presence of the blonde witch he thought to be at the compound. “It's okay Josh, she's here to help and join us.” Josie assured him. He nodded and repeated the message he was sent for. 

  
  


“Freya says it's time for Hope to bite everyone. So you should come inside.” The trio of girls nodded and followed him into the tomb. No one said anything as they saw the new addition though they did see Kaleb and Jed hand over a couple bills to MG and May. 

  
  


Freya stood in front of the group as everyone waited for her to speak “Those who are wolves and Landon step forward.” Keelin, Raphael, Jed, Jase, and Landon all stepped forward. “Now is the time we are going to well, kill you. By the time everyone else has been bitten and we know that the elixir worked fully you should be awakening and coming back as hybrids. May and Lizzie you will be kept alive as if the spell goes wrong we will need your help as well to keep everyone alive." The two young witches nodded

  
  


Freya turned to the group “By that time the magic of the spell will be either taking full effect as Davina's covens powers transfer through the body's that don't already hold a capacity for magic or we will all be in agonizing pain from the rejection. So that includes Kol, Rebekah, Josh, MG, Kaleb, Landon and our wolves.” They nodded but stayed silent.

  
  


Rebekah and Kol stepped towards the teens as Freya stepped towards Keelin. They asked the kids one last time if they were sure and when the nodded yes Rebekah and Kol quickly snapped the necks of Raphael, Landon, Jed and Jase catching their limp bodies and gently lowered them to the floor next to each other. 

  
  


Freya pulled Keelin in for a quick kiss and then also snapped her wife's neck. As the blonde caught the wolf she let a few tears escape her eyes. Vincent walked up to her and pulled her into his side and tried his best to let her know she would see her wife again. 

  
  


“I know I will but just knowing she isn’t alive right now it hurts. My heart is aching.” Vincent nodded and waited a few moments before letting Freya continue. 

  
  


“Everyone else kneel in a line, bare your necks and lower your eyes except Josie and Penelope, you two keep your eyes up. This is us willingly submitting to Hope as an alpha so she will be softer with her biting. It will hurt but I encourage you to try to keep relaxed and calm. Struggling will make her bite harder and rougher.”

  
  


Kol came up beside Rebekah with a limp Davina in his arms. “I will lay her next to me so she can receive her bite as well, is that okay Beks?” Rebekah nodded as she kissed the witches forehead. He gave her a reassuring smile and went to do what he was told. 

  
  


Everyone nodded and did as they were told. As they all finished kneeling and baring their necks Freya gave a low whistle to Hope who had been sitting in the furthest corner of the room. The massive beast stood up and walked towards the line of people. 

  
  


The wolf stepped up to Rebekah who was first from the left. Hope sniffed her aunt and then sunk her teeth into the bared neck. She repeated this with May, Vincent, Kol, Davina, Kaleb, Josh and MG. When Hope got to Lizzie she paused. The wolf sat down in front of the blonde and stared at her. After a few moments of Hope just sitting there looking at the blonde, the tribrid stood once again, sniffed Lizzie’s neck and bit her. 

  
  


The next person in line was Josie who was looking at Hope with her bloody snout with so much trust and love. The wolf started wagging her tail as she lowered herself onto her front legs bowing to Josie. She stood once more and bit into the soft flesh of Josie's neck. 

  
  


When she got to Penelope she did the same thing up until she sniffed at her neck and shoved her muzzle into the other side making Penelope bend her neck the opposite direction with her head brushing the top of Josie's and then Hope sniffed and bit down. 

  
  


When Hope walked away from Penelope she sat on her hind legs in the center of the room and gave one long and loud howl to her new pack. With the approval of their alpha the group on their knees stood and went over to the wolves (and Landon) who were just starting to awaken. 

  
  


Keelin awoke first. Her body being the most used to that kind of pain. Next was Jase, Jed, Landon, and lastly Raphael. Davina gasped awake right after them and was embraced by warm arms. At least they knew that the sepll worked as none of them were in anypain, minus the stinging in their necks. They all looked around for Hope’s wolf since she wasn't with the rest of them. 

  
  


They were startled by a soft voice, “I haven’t stayed a wolf that long in a long time.” The group spun and was met with the sight of a human Hope wearing a pair of black joggers, a white V-neck and white Nikes. Penelope and Josie ran and tackled her onto the floor holding her and covering her face with kisses. 

  
  


The group laughed at the playfulness when Davina spoke up “The elixir and spell worked. But we still have one last thing to do while it takes effect.” 

  
  


“What's that exactly?” Rebekah asked

  
  


“We need to kill the witches. We haven't died therefore our vampire genes will not kick in.” 

 

Freya agreed “She's right. Right now we are still only hybrid of witch and wolf, even then the wolf genes won't appear till we take a life, or in the case of those who have, we still have to wait until the next full moon to shift for the first time."

  
  


Rebekah spoke once more, “Let's handle the issue we can solve right this moment then we can take care of those stubborn wolf genes later. Yes?” Everyone nodded and the teens stood in a half circle around Davina, Freya, Vincent, May and Lizzie. 

  
  


Keelin stepped up and gave her wife a chaste kiss on the lips and pulled Freya into a tight hug, she whispered softly in the blonde's ear "I love you so much and I can't wait to be with you once again." Freya buried herself further into the woman she loved as Keelin wrapped her arm Freya's neck, and with her pale neck resting in the crook of the wolf's elbow Keelin gave a harsh yank and caught her dead wife in her arms. She lifted the limp witch onto the nearest stone table and turned away. 

 

Hope walked up to the older wolf and pulled her into a hug as the dark haired woman cried softly. When Keelin finally pulled away she silently thanked Hope and stood to the side. Vincent was next, Hope steped up to the taller man and looked at him carefully, "You've come a long way from never wanting to practicing magic again." He smiled down at the young woman before him

 

"I have had good reason to. I couldn't ask for anyone better to follow into the rest of my endless life. Your father and mother would be extremely proud of you Hope. You have made every one of us adults proud and I am honored to be allowed to join your pack." 

 

Hope's eyes welled at the small speech. Vincent just wrapped his arms around the shorter girl and pulled her into his chest squeezing her softly. He pulled away to wipe to stray tear falling down her face, "Now if you wouldn't mind I believe my life is for you to take." She nodded and he kneeled so she could quickly snap his neck and cauth his head and lowered it to the floor. She reached down and picked the man up easily and carried him to one of the piles of clothes on the floor and laid him down on it. 

 

Lizzie and May stepped up next as Hope spoke to them, "You two are sure about this? If not I can just quickly kill you. You don't have to do it this way." 

 

Lizzie spoke first "I have done enough selfish things to last the rest of my life. It's time to take after my sister for once, and if her draining my blood will keep her alive and safe I'll do it." 

 

May followed suit in speaking "Penelope is the leader of our coven at school, I would do anything for her then and I stay by that statement now."

 

Hope nodded and looked toward Josie and Penelope. She walked up to them and kissed each of their cheeks (she didn't want to ruin her first real kiss with either of them in a graveyard surrounded by the bodies of their friends) "Okay, you both know what to do. You have to drain them completely, if you become full and can't drink anymore tell me and I will finish the task for you okay?" The girls nodded and let their fangs extend and eyes darken. 

 

Hope swallowed roughly, she hadn't seen fangs on either of them before and the sight of them now is making her core ache. she cleared her throat and walked over to the witches waiting to be fed from. "Just a warning, it will hurt at first but then it will fade. You will become dizzy and feel sick. Your body is going to want to fight them, but you have to try and stay calm. If you fight them when they are feeding they could very well take your head off. then you would be dead permanently. Got it?" 

 

Lizzie and May nodded and looked at the two new vampires and bared their necks giving them the consent to start to feed. Penelope and Josie used their new speed and dashed to the witches giving no time to wait as they burried their fangs into the necks of their friend and sister respectively. Mat gave a small hiss as Penelope's fangs sinked into her neck and she felt her blood surging into the raven haired girls mouth,whom swallowed the warm fluid eagerly. When Josie got to lizzie she did give a slight pause to give a nod of thanks to the blonde. Lizzie smiled and only flinched when her sister bit her neck and started to drain her. 

 

Hope watched them carefully for a few moments before she turned to Raphael, Landon, Kaleb, MG, Jase, Jed, Josh, Ko, Rebekah, Keelin and Davina. 

 

Rebekah knew what was next, she turned to Davina with a small smile, "You ready love?" 

 

Davina glanced at the group around her and shook her head no. Hope saw and questioned her "Are you okay D? what's wrong?" 

 

"Nothing is wrong, but do you think that I can take Rebekah and go my vault? I just need to speak with her. And I will make sure she drains my blood as well." Hope thought it ove rand knew that her aaunt and the older witch really did to talk so she nodded 

 

"Of course, just come back after you awaken okay?" Rebekah nodded her promise and the two women fled the tomb hands clasped tightly.

 

Kaleb broke the silence "Y'all know they ain't going to talk. They're going to get some bootylisious fun." It got really quiet as everyone looked at him with different expressions. Hope with disgust, Keelin, Kol and Josh with knowing smirks, MG, Landon, Raphael with dropped jaws, and Jed and Jase looking beet red from trying to hold in their laughs. They couldn't keep it in when Keelin spoke her thoughts,

 

"It's about damn time. I was ready to lock them in a room and demand they stop suffacting me with all the sexual tension." 

 

Everyone but Hope burst out laughing "EWWWW THAT'S MY AUNT YOU GUYSSSS!!" Hope's whining and bright red face and neck just made them laugh harder. Hope ignored them and turned around when she haerd fangs exiting flesh. She saw Josie holding Lizzie up, she walked over and heard that the blonde still had a heart beat, 

"Are you full Jojo?" Hope knew she took the nickname but the small, abet bloody, smile Josie gave her let her know that she was okay with Hope calling her that. Josie nodded to answer Hope's question and looked to her sister sadly. Hope touched the brunette's hand to get her attention and moved to take Lizzie from her. Josie let go willing, stepped back and watch as Hope buried her fangs deep into her sister's neck. She heard Penelope finish behind her and saw as Kol walked up to finish the short witch's blood. 

 

She felt Penelope's arms wrap around her waist as they both sat watching Hope. When she felt the gaze of both witches Hope looked up and stared at the two girls as she sucked Lizzie dry. For some reason the sight of Hope looking at them as she drank and stared back made a heat sit low in the abdomens of the girls. So much so that Josie gave a small, yet needy sounding whine. Hope smirked and released her mouth from the now drained blonde. She picked Lizzie up and carried her bridal style to lay on the second stone table. 

 

She turned around and looked at Keelin "I am going to go take the girls to my specail spot here. Keep an ee on things for me please?" 

 

Keelin nodded and watched as the girls exited the room. She felt the presence of kaleb behind her and looked at him questioningly. His reply didn't dissaopint.

 

"Is it just me, or do the Mikaelson girls need to learn how to conrol their libido better?" 

 

Everyone laughed again and continued to talk and get to know each other better. Keelin looked behind her feeling eyes on her but saw no one. she shrugged and proceeded to watch over the group.

 

What she didn't know was that there was several pairs of eyes watching not just her ut the enitre group. And they could not be more proud. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There was a rating change because of future smut** 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. I am going to try to post either a chapter a day of multiple every other day.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SMUT WARNING**   
> Also this is my first time writing smut so please let know how I did!!   
> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters.

**Davina and Rebekah**

  
  


Davina had all but dragged Rebekah from the Mikaelson tomb. When Rebekah saw the eagerness in which Davina led her, she grabbed the shorter witch and spun her around and into her chest. Davina squeaked as she was quickly stopped. As she went to look up at Rebekah the blonde stopped her “Keep looking down, you'll get sick if you don't.” Davina listened and put her face back into the vampires neck. 

  
  


She felt a strong hand grip the back of her head before she was moving faster than she can ever recall. They soon stopped just as fast as they started and Rebekah held the brunette close until she was able to get her balance once more. 

 

After Davina was able to stand on steady legs she quickly let go and walked backwards until she felt her back hit the stone vault, then roughly pulled Rebekah tight against her. 

  
  


Rebekah, caught off guard had to brace herself with her hands on the walls directly beside Davina's head. The witch pulled the vampire’s head down towards her own and crashed their lips together moaning at the feel, as Rebekah kissed back eagerly. 

  
  


Davina slid her tongue out and brushed it against the blondes lips asking for entrance which was given quickly. As their tongues met for the first time Rebekah growled low in her throat causing Davina to whimper. The vampire pulled away and started to kiss along Davina's jaw towards her ear where she husked “Open the vault. Or I WILL take you right here against this wall.”

  
  


To prove her point Rebekah slipped her leg between Davina's, grinning wickedly as the witch moaned loudly and ground her center against the muscle of the blondes thigh. 

  
  


Davina arched her back and thrusted her hips harder trying to find the friction she needed. The blonde growled at the wanton display and crashed her lips to plump ones once more pulling her bottom lip into her mouth with a sharp bite. 

  
  


“Fuck Beks, please” Davina panted heavily

  
  


“Open. The. Vault.” Each word was spoken with a rough grind of the blondes hips making Davina cry out in pleasure. 

  
  


Davina shoved Rebekah away and turned to open the vault. When it opened she was quickly pushed in and shoved back against the door. She met Rebekahs lips roughly and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. As they were kissing the vampires hands had slipped from Davina's waist to just above her ass. 

  
  


Rebekah pulled away from plush lips and started to trail hot, open-mouthed kisses down the tan throat. Davina let out a sharp whine when she kissed a sensitive spot. The witch felt the hands on her tighten and hesitate to move down any further. 

  
  


The brunette roughly grabbed slender fingers from their spot and placed them on her firm rear squeezing the hand to encourage the movement. 

 

“Fuck, D” Rebekah groaned as she pulled the younger woman tighter against her, groping and massaging the flesh in her hands

  
  


“Beks, please touch me. I  _ need _ you” the neediness coming from Davina made Rebekah growl as she slid her hands lower and lifted the shorter girl off the ground 

  
  


Davina gasped and quickly wrapped her legs around the strong body. She pulled Rebekah in again and greedily kissed her as she was walked to the nearest table top. She was so caught up in kissing and needing the blonde she didn’t realize what Rebekah was going to do until she heard a huge crash as everything was shoved off the marble counter. 

  
  


She hissed as her bare thighs met the cold surface pulling back, she quickly went to reach for the hem of Rebekah's  shirt and pulled it off. She felt a scorching heat run straight to her throbbing center at the sight of tightly formed abs. She saw the blonde smirk as she flexed and Davina whimpered at the extreme definition. 

  
  


Davina looked back up into deep ocean eyes as she grabbed the hem of her own tee getting ready to pull it off herself. She was stopped by warm hands holding her own, “Let me.” Together they slowly pulled of the witch’s shirt and toss it off to the side. Rebekah looks down at the red lace bra encasing perfect tan globes. 

  
  


“Rebekah?” 

  
  


Rebekah looked up quickly into hazel eyes “You are so fucking beautiful Davina Claire.” 

  
  


Davina blushed and leaned in placing a delicate kiss onto pink lips. She reached up with one hand and tangled her hand in blonde waves as she leant towards the taller woman's ear, “Make love to me Rebekah Mikaelson.”

  
  


She took her free hand and softly led her lovers pale hand to the waistband of her leggings and slipped her finger tips in the top. 

  
  


Rebekah took a shaky breath before sliding her hands to the waistband of Davina's leggings slipping her finger tips under and slowly pulling them down seemingly endless legs. She tossed her leggings, shoes, and socks aside leaving the tan girl in her matching red lace set. 

  
  


She pushed Davina's shoulder lightly, silently telling her to lay back on the counter. While the witch did as she was told Rebekah removed her own shoes, socks, and sweats keeping on her navy blue bra and pantie set. She climbed up onto the table and held herself above the smaller girl. 

  
  


Davina reached up and laced her fingers into Rebekah's hair and pulled her down, attaching their lips once more. As they kissed davina let her hands roam down a muscular back and up strong shoulders. 

  
  


Rebekah pulled back and settled her body down, parting Davina's legs with one of her own. Both of them moaned and gasped as they felt the wetness of the other seeping through their panties and onto opposite thighs. Davina raked her nails down Rebekahs back grinding hard on the pale thigh hitting her covered mons. 

  
  


Rebekah groaned deeply and pushed her thigh harder up toward davina making the other woman's mouth fall open in a silent moan. Rebekah leaned down onto her forearms and kissed her way down the brunettes throat and on to her heaving chest. 

  
  


The blonde leaned her weight on her left arm as her right hand came down and pulled the red lace cups down, exposing tight dusty nipples begging for attention. Davina's hand flew into blonde hair as she leant down and flicked her tongue against the puckered nub before taking it into her mouth, sucking and nipping gently. 

  
  


“Oh fuck! Yes, fuck don't stop!” Davina cried out as she ground her pussy against the flexed thigh harder

  
  


Rebekah smirked when she pulled back at the whimper of loss. She moved her head over and took the neglected nipple into her mouth as her right hand snaked downwards thumbing over red lace. 

  
  


Rebekah released the wet nipple from her mouth with a pop and leant up to nip at the shell of the brunettes ear suckling slightly on the lobe as she pulled away to speak “Do you want me to touch you Davina? Do you need me to?”

  
  


“Yes! Yes! Please beks I need it so badly!” 

  
  


“What do you need love hmm? Tell me.” 

  
  


“I need you to touch me baby please.”

  
  


Rebekah chuckled darkly at the pure wanton need coming from the smaller woman “You have to be more specific babygirl,” she slid her hand lower and gently cupped Davina's throbbing sex as she purred “oh fuck love, you're soaked for me. Come on ask nicely and I'll give you what your body needs”

  
  


Davina whined “Please fuck my pussy baby please! I need you so bad!”

 

Rebekah hummed her approval and pulled off Davina's soaked panties tossing them aside. She moved further down her smooth and lithe body and pushed Davina's legs further apart to settle between them. The blonde looked up at the trembling witch as she caressed tan thighs. 

  
  


Rebekah focused her gaze onto the brunettes dripping slit, she looked back up at Davina 

  
  


“Look at me baby, let me see those beautiful eyes.”

  
  


Davina opened her eyes and leaned on her elbows to keep eye contact as Rebekah bent her head down and took one long lick through her folds, flicking her tongue over her clit at the end. The blonde pulled back and closed her eyes with a throaty moan as she swallowed sweet juices, she opened her eyes that had turned dark and growled at the look of desperate need on Davina's face. And who was she to deny such bliss to her love?

She dove back down and started licking and sucking at swollen lips, needing more of that delicious netar, Davian shouted her encouragements as she roughly carded her fingers through blonde locks pushing the vampire deeper into her center. Davina fell back against the marble when she felt Rebekahs tongue dip into her needy hole. 

  
  


“Fuck Beks plea- OH FUCK” she was cut off by her own cries as Rebekah plunged her powerful tongue deep into her greedy walls. She continued her feverish gasping and begging until she start to feel Rebeckah pulling out slowly, 

  
  


“No please dont stop, please baby.” 

  
  


She was gently shushed as Rebekah glided up her sweat slicked body, stopping breiefly at her pebbled nipples sucksing and flicking her tongue over both gently, she leaned guided one of Davina's hands with her own lacing their fingers and pinning them above their heads. As she did this she ran her free hand through a strip of soft curls before gently sliding one digit into Davina's sex. 

  
  


She watched as Davina's eyes rolled back and her back arched. When davina opened her eyes, Rebekah pulled her finger out slowly and thrusted it back in, keeping with the slow pace until the smaller woman was begging for more 

  
  


“Beks please, more, please” each word was accompanied by thrusting hips trying to gain a faster and rougher pace

  
  


“Shh, I want to take my time with you, please let me” the blonde whispered into the witch’s ear making her shudder and nod softly as she turned her head to capture smooth lips in a soft kiss. Rebekah took this time to gently push in another slender finger, making Davina gasp into her mouth. 

  
  


Rebekah pulled away from the kiss, leaning her head against Davina's as she picked up speed, thrusting her fingers harder and faster into tight heat, both women panting as they stared into the others eyes. When Rebekah felt Davina's walls contracting faster she knew the brunette was close to coming, she started to thrust faster and harder, using her hips to fuck her deeper. Davina arched her neck and cried out as she felt sharp fangs slide along the soft flesh

  
  


“Do it Beks, please do it, make me yours forever.” Rebekah moaned, curled her fingers as she thrusted three more times before sinking her teeth into Davina's neck sucking hard throwing the brunette over the edge. Davina cried out loudly as she came hard on her blonde lovers skilled fingers and felt the fangs puncture her skin. 

  
  


She took her free hand from the blondes back and buried it into her hair pulling rebekah deeper into her neck, never wanting the pleasure to stop. As she started to come down from her high, Rebekah guiding her softly down with slow and gentle fingers, she felt the sting of the biting and sucking on her neck. She whimpered and shifted her lower body and Rebekah removed her digits from sensitive folds. 

  
  


Rebekah continued to suck drink the blood of the woman she loves. Rebekah pulled away from the tan neck when she felt Davina going slightly limp “D, look at me for a second please,” Rebekah whispered as to not break the moment. Davina turned her head with a wince and looked into again deep blue eyes, “I love you Davina Claire, and I am never going to let you go again.” 

  
  


Davianas eyes welled with tears and she smiled widely at the vampire with her mouth covered in blood, “I love you too Rebekah Mikaelson.”

  
  


With a smile plastered to her face and her heart overflowing with love, Rebekah leant back down and proceeded with draining Davina of her blood. When she finished she pulled away and licked the drops that escaped her mouth. She stood off the counter top and looked at the brunette, she smiled to herself and turned to find some spare blankets as she spread them on the couch. She turned back around and grabbed her sweats and slid them over her pale legs on her way to grab Davina. 

  
  


She picked with witch up and carried her to the pile of blankets and pillows as she laid her down and pulled the fabric up to chin keeping her warm and comfortable. Rebekah turned and saw that there was a punching bag hanging from the far corner of the room. “Well, I do need to get out some pent up frustration.” She walked over, wrapped her hands and started working out her tense muscles with a small but glowing smile as she waited for her girl to wake up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. I am going to try to post either a chapter a day of multiple every other day.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters.

**Hope, Josie, and Penelope (Part One)**

  
  


As Hope led the dark haired girls out from the structure and into the night open she had heard Kaleb’s comment and stopped in her tracks and quickly spun looking at the girls before her,

 

“You know I don’t want you just for your bodies right? I mean your bodies are incredible and I’d be crazy not to want you. Not that I think I can have you because you both aren’t property! And I'm just going to shut up now..” as she trailed off she casted her gaze to the ground not wanting her loves to see the bright blush coating her cheeks. 

  
  


Josie and Penelope looked at each other smiling at the other girl’s adorable rambling. Josie steps towards hope and leaned in close to the shorter girl’s ear, “Would it make you feel better if I said we wanted you too?” Penelope and Hope both gaped at the forwardness of the taller girl. Josie took a small step back and went to walk past Hope with a sensual sway of her hips, “So where is this special spot of yours love?” Josie peeked over her shoulder to find Hope and Penelope both staring at her ass without shame. The brunette cleared her throat and almost laughed at the identical looks of deer in headlights coming from the other two. 

  
  


Hope shook away the haze in her brain and nodded her head to the left, “This way come on.” 

  
  


Josie and Penelope followed without another word spoken between the three. When they reached what looks like the tallest structure around them, Hope turned around “You’re going to have to use some new abilities,” Hope paused at the unasked question and waited for the girls to nod. When they did she continued “when you go to jump up, use some of your enhanced strength, it will launch you higher.” The girls nodded again and Hope turned and did as she had said, landing smoothly onto the edge of the building. 

  
  


She turned around and looked down towards Josie and Penelope waiting to help them get up if they need it. Penelope jumped up first, and landed gracefully next to Hope who looked surprised, the raven haired girl chuckled, “Before I learned I was a witch, I was in multiple sports, gymnastics was my favorite so I practiced it more.” 

  
  


That made so much sense to Hope as she knew how agile the girl next to her was, from watching her in gym class. The girls looked down at Josie with small smiles, they knew Josie was hesitant because she has always had a fear of heights. Penelope called down, “You’ll be okay Jojo, we will catch you if you fall. Right?” she looked over to Hope who smiled widely and nodded her head yes. 

 

A look of shock and their jaws dropped as they heard Josie mumble under her breath “It’s not this fall I’m worried about you catching me.” Josie looked up at the now quiet girls and flushed as she realized they heard what she said. Hope called down next, “Do you trust me Josie?” 

  
  


The way Hope’s blue eyes bore down into hers made Josie shudder but she answered so quietly that the girls up on the roof wouldn’t have heard her without their enhanced hearing “I trust you with everything I am.” Hope smiled and held out her hand “Then jump, I promise I will  _ always _ catch you.” 

  
  


The double meaning and punctuation of the always Hope spoke of wasn’t lost on any of the three girls but it worked as Josie took a deep breath and launched herself off the ground, she wind up miscalculating her power and jumped straight into Penelope who wrapped her lithe arms around the taller girl’s waist as they tumbled further onto the roof. 

  
  


When they stopped rolling Josie had landed on top of Penelope her legs encasing the shorter girls hips. Josie looked down at a smiling Penelope and started laughing, at her laugh Hope and Penelope joined in. When they settled down, Josie and Penelope both seemed to realize how they were sitting as they held eye contact. 

  
  


Josie’s breath hitched when Penelope sat up underneath her slowly, as she felt the abs beneath her thighs clench and contract with the movement. Penelope rested her hands on bare thighs and slid them up and she leaned forward slowly, giving Josie time to back away if she wanted. When she didn’t Penelope gently brushed her nose against Josie’s as their lips ghosted over the others. 

  
  


Josie was done being patient as she surged forward closing the small distance between them and captured pillowy lips into a heated kiss. Penelope tilted her head and flicker her tongue against Josie’s lips asking for entrance. 

  
  


The taller girl whimpered as Penelope massaged her tongue and explored her mouth. The ravenette pulled away with a sharp whine, Josie was going to ask what was wrong, but when she opened her eyes she moaned at the sight. 

  
  


Hope was sitting directing behind Penelope placing wet, hot kisses and nips up and down a tan throat and jaw. Penelope had her eyes clenched closed and head tilted back and to the side resting on hope’s shoulder giving her more access to her neck. 

 

When Josie had moaned Hope looked up and into her dark eyes from her current place on Penelope’s neck and bit down hard making Penelope moan loudly and Josie clench her thighs tighter trying to find friction. 

  
  


Hope smirked and soothed the bite with soft strokes of her tongue, still keeping eye contact with Josie. Penelope turned her head facing Hope more, removed one hand off Josie’s thighs, reached behind her and threaded her fingers through auburn locks roughly pulling Hope’s plush lips to her own. 

  
  


At the first contact of their lips Hope’s eyes fluttered closed and a low growl escaped her throat. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss gliding her soft tongue over vanilla tasting lips, Penelope opened her mouth and all three girls groaned as Hope and Penelope’s tongue fought for dominance. 

  
  


Josie sat there watching and started to grind against Penelope’s covered abs, needing to find relief. Hope broke the kiss and moved to sit next to Penelope and beckoned Josie onto her own lap. Josie quickly obeyed and wrapped her legs around Hope as she leant forward and crushed her lips to Hope’s groaning at finally feeling the lips she has been craving. 

  
  


Penelope watched for a few more moments before she stood and walked towards the chest she saw in the corner. She opened it and found enough blankets and pillows for a small army. She reached in and started to set up a makeshift bed and tried to ignore the wet smacking of her girls lips a few feet away. 

  
  


When she finished making the “bed” she walked back over to Hope and Josie, eyes going even darker at the sight of Josie with her head tipped back, hands pulling at Hope’s clothed shoulders, grinding on Hope’s stomach, and the most sinful of moans escaping her parted lips as Hope sucked, bit, and licked at her sensitive neck. 

  
  


She knelt down behind Hope, running her hands up taught back muscles and laced Josie’s hands with her own as she leant forward to Hope’s ear, “I made a bed out of the pillows and blankets baby, why don’t you both come over there with me hmm?” the raven haired girl finished her question with a nip and lick of her tongue on the shell of Hope’s ear. 

  
  


Hope moaned softly and nodded telling Josie to hold on tighter. When Josie did as told, Hope tightened her grip on Josie and pulled her legs underneath her and jumped on to her feet and Josie squeaked at the sudden movement. Josie moaned when Hope slipped her hands and grabbed her ass as she carried the taller girl to the mass of pillows and blankets, with Penelope already laying down on the left side.

  
  
  


Hope knelt down onto the bed and slowly laid Josie down bracing her hands above the brunette’s head grinding her hips down once into Josie’s clothed center. Hope pushed herself up and smirked down at the flushed girl. She looked over to Penelope who was watching them through dark, hooded eyes, her breathing heavy. 

  
  


Penelope’s eyes flicked down and mouth dropped open as Hope rolled her hips into a panting Josie  _ hard _ , while looking at the raven haired girl, making the girl beneath her release a desperate whine and thrust her hips up to meet Hope’s. 

  
  


“Oh  _ fuck  _ Hope, more please” Josie gasped under her and she looked back down into almost black eyes and grinned devilishly. She bent her arms lowering herself into a perfect pushup above Josie as she leaned her head. Her lips grazing the shell of Josie’s ear as she spoke, her voice deep like a rumble in her chest, 

  
  


“Don’t worry princess, I’ll make you get everything you need and want tonight.” Hope looked up at Penelope, “I’ll make sure both of you are taken care of so good. I promise.” With that Hope gave Josie a deep kiss and when she pulled away she rolled from on top of her. Leaving Josie’s hot body exposed to the cool night air making her shudder. 

  
  


Penelope laid herself down closer to Josie and started placing kisses up and down the younger girls neck. Josie moaned and Hope watched with dark eyes as she bared her neck more, whining and gently thrusting her hips upwards grinding on nothing but air. 

  
  


Hope suddenly groaned in pain as she felt a swelling in her lower belly. Penelope stopped her assault on Josie’s neck as both girls quickly looked over at Hope with concerned faces. When Hope cried out again, she grabbed her stomach and curled into herself. The dark haired girl quickly moved closer but stopped and gasped when Hope looked up at them. 

  
  


Instead of glowing blue, dark black, or bright blue eyes they were met with glowing red eyes. Josie and Penelope ran through everything they had learned at school on every single subject and species. Suddenly a thought crossed Penelope’s mind, “Hope’s family kept referring to Hope as a True Alpha right?”

  
  


Josie replied “Yes, why does that-”,” she cut off her own thought as Penelope nodded “in cases of True Alpha’s with soulmates, the alpha (if not already equipped) will take on the genitals of the opposite gender of their mate in order to fulfill and perform the urge and need to reproduce.” as Josie recalled the passage they had covered in  _ “Wolf and Vampire Biology”  _ an elective she took in grade 10, Hope’s fangs had extended and Penelope finished the passage, 

  
  


“The True Alpha will bare their fangs, and want to place a permanent mating bond bite at the base of their mate’s throat. With such actions the mate(s) will obtain the scent marking of their alpha. The mate(s) will also gain the ability to take/ create a knot.” Penelope was blushing beet red by the time she was finished. 

  
  


Hope with eyes glowing and fangs out spoke to the girls voice coming out as a growl, “You both need to leave right now. I don’t know how much longer I can be in control of this need and want. I don’t want to hurt either of you.”  Hope uncurled her body and scooted further from the girls her body is craving to just  _ claim _ .

  
  


Penelope felt her walls clench when she saw the huge bulge tenting in Hope’s sweats. She looked over to Josie who also had fixed her gaze to Hope’s pants. Hope looked down to see what the girls were staring at and flushed at the obvious change in her anatomy. She quickly threw her hands over her erection and growled as she felt her new dick twitch. 

  
  


Her head snapped up when Josie whined at the loss of sight, Josie realized what she did a second later and grew bright red as her face heated up. “Hope, please let us help you. We know your body is needing to claim us and you can,” Hope’s eyes snapped quickly from Josie to Penelope as she spoke softly, “We are your soulmates and no matter what we will be by your side and be with you for the rest of our very, very long lives.” Penelope finished speaking and waited with baited breath for any reply

  
  
  


She was startled from her thoughts when Hope leaped forward and pinned her to the ground teeth bared in a snarl and eyes glowing seemingly brighter. Penelope felt the power of the alpha radiating from above her and did what she thought to be the only logical move. She turned her head, cast her eyes downward, and whispered hotly “Take me alpha please, make me yours forever.” 

  
  


Hope groaned and Josie whimpered at the demand. Hope leaned down and ran her tongue, fangs scraping lightly alongside it, from Penelope’s collarbone to her ear where she growled “Mine.”

 

“Yes, yes all yours, always yours.” Penelope was losing her mind and needed to be taken and fucked into tomorrow before she went crazy

  
  


She felt Hope shift above her and gasped as she felt the rock hard appendage brush against her thigh. She moaned into Hope’s ear as she thrusted her hips upwards, feeling it twitch underneath the Tribrid’s sweats.

  
  


She wrapped her arms around Hope’s neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, hissing in pleasure as she felt the fangs nip at her lip and licking away the droplet of blood that appeared. The two girls broke apart when the heard a needy whine and looked over at Josie who had her eyes locked onto the duo and her hand moving furiously in her shorts. 

  
  


Hope growled, balanced herself on one hand while the other closest to Josie reached out and yanked the taller girls hand from her shorts. When she had completely pulled Josie’s hand she took the fingers covered in her juices and sucked them into her mouth, licking them clean. And moaning at the sweetness. 

  
  


Josie whimpered at the loss and Penelope groaned at the sight of Hope sucking the brunette’s fingers knowing the flavor that coats them well. Hope turned back towards Penelope and kissed her hard, roughly parting her lips, letting Penelope suck the flavor of Josie off of her tongue. 

  
  


Hope pulled away and off of Penelope and smiled at the quiet whimper that escaped the usually composed girl. Hope looked at the two girls laying side by side looking at her with so much need and want and  _ love.  _

  
  


Hope kneeled in between Penelope’s spread legs and set her hands on the hem of her own shirt, pulling it up and off her head, leaving her in her light grey Calvin sports bra and joggers. She reached down to pull Penelope and Josie into a seating position smiling softly down at Penelope who had reached her hand out to trace over defined muscles and up to her full chest. 

  
  


Hope leant down and kissed Penelope softly before leaning over to give Josie the same. She watches as the dark haired girls turned towards each other and slowly slid their lips together. They pulled away and pulled Hope’s head down as they rested their foreheads together, just holding each other close and knowing that this was real, and that they were safe and at home in the others arms. 

  
  


When Josie pulled back she looked at Hope with a sexy smirk, she took a glance down and saw that Hope’s hardon hasn't softened at all and looked back up at Hope, who was beet red, “Do you need help with that baby? Because that has got to so uncomfortable.” 

  
  


Hope swallowed roughly and nodded her head slightly, she opened her eyes to see a pair of dark green and almost black staring at her with so much hunger. She swallowed again and moved to lay on her back when she felt steady hands pushing on her shoulders. 

  
  


She did as was asked and laid on her back, sighing as she felt two sets of warm hands run over her sides and up her shoulders. Her neck arched as Josie started to trail kisses and soft nips up and down her collarbone  to the junction where her jaw met her throat. She felt Penelope splaying gentle kisses over her covered chest and trembling stomach. 

  
  


Hope turned to face Josie and reached towards the hem of the brunette’s shirt, “Please take it off Jojo, you too Pen. I need to see and feel you more. Please.” Hope hated how needy she sounded but she couldn’t help it. She needed to get lost in pleasure with these girls.

  
  


The girls obliged and pulled off their shirts, legging and shorts, and lastly their socks and shoes. That left them in their own bras and panties making Hope gape at how stunning the girls looked.

 

“Wow,” she whispered so quietly, like she couldn’t believe that she was really there with them, “you two are so fucking beautiful.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. I am going to try to post either a chapter a day of multiple every other day.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER SHORT CHAPTER SORRY
> 
> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters.

**Hope, Josie, and Penelope cont.**

  
  


Hope was broken out of her trance as Josie and Penelope both leant back in splaying her upper torso with soft kisses and gentle bites. Hope wrapped her hand in Penelope's short locks when she bit a sensitive spot on her left hip, right where her v-line started. The dark haired girls looked up and smirked. 

  
  


Before Josie could return to the hickey she was leaving on Hopes neck, the girl below her pulled her into a soft kiss. Hope pulled away with a sharp whine when she felt a warm hand cover her pulsing member. She looked down to see Penelope staring hungrily at the tent. Hope pulled Penelope's hair with her free hand so the green eyed girl would look at her. 

  
  


When Hope got her attention she slowly lifted her hips upwards “You can take off my shorts Pen, but I want you both to know. I am not doing this because of what others say we are. I am doing this because I want you both, for as long as you'll have me that is.” 

  
  


Josie smiled and looked towards Penelope who nodded happily at the taller girl. Josie set her gaze back onto Hope but before she could reply Hope released a deep growl. Not one of playfulness and want for the two girls. But a warning growl. 

  
  


Josie and Penelope kept looking around them and  on the other roof tops but couldn't see anything. Hope kept her eyes trained on one spot on a roof a few down from them. Penelope looked harder and hissed as her fangs snapped out at the sight of a hunched over figure where Hope was looking. 

  
  


Josie finally saw what the other two were looking at, but she stood, pulled on a shirt and her shorts and walked towards the egde of the building she was on. Hope and Penelope were both by sher side, dressed, in a blur of movement. 

  
  


The three girls listened to the figure in their sight and Hope almost collapsed from the sheer amount of emotions that washed over her. The figure limped from the shadows and leaped over to the build right next to the teen girl’s. She inched her way towards the egde, that was slightly lower than the other, and looked up at the girls before her “Can ine of you help me up there? I am really weak and I can’t jump that high yet.” 

  
  


Before the dark haired girls could decide Hope leaped onto the stop right infront of the woman and stood tall to look her in the eyes. Hope stared into hazel eyes and skimmed her eyes over pronounced cheekbones, sharp jawline, smooth tan skin and landed back onto hazel eyes that were so full of a familiar love that Hope thought she would never see again.

  
  


Hope took in a shuddering breath smelling the familiar warmth and comfort of the woman before her, Hope fell into lithe arms that wrapped around her tightly. Tthe younger girl burried her head into chocolate locks and held Hayley tightly as she sobbed into her mom. “Mom.” Hope’s voice cracked from the tears as she spoke

  
  


“I’m here Hope. I’m right here.” Hayley whispered in her daughter’s hair and looked up to see the two brunette’s, that had been with Hope when she arrived, wrapped in eachothers arms staring at the pair below them with their own tears. The taller of the young girls made eye contact and nodded to Hayley softly. The hybrid nodded back and watched as the two left to give her and her daughter some privacy. 

  
  
  


Hope pulled back and looked up into her mom’s eyes “How are you here? Why are you here?” 

  
  


Hayley sighed and sat on the edge of the roof, patting the spot right beside her she looked up at Hope “Come sit with me, we have a lot to talk about.”

  
  


Hope nodded, sat down and prepared herself for the most impossible conversation she was going to have in her life. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. I am going to try to post either a chapter a day of multiple every other day.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"


	21. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey everyone! I am currently still working on this fic, however I will be updating less often than I was for personal matters. I hope you all will still enjoy this fic, as I have enjoyed writing it. I apologize for the inconvenience. I am still looking at suggestions for characters, plots and moments. If you would like to send in any special requests or if you would like to send in a scene and dedicate it to another feel free as well. If there is a character you'd love to see appear let me know. This fic is for all of you, so I will try to take in as much requests as possible. 

 

Thank you again for all of your support!!

 

Best,

Your Author


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient and waiting for this update! I appreciate all the support and love for this fic!! 
> 
> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters.

Hope sat down next to her mom and stayed quiet, waiting for the older woman to explain what she knows without throwing question after question at her. Hope turned to look at Josie and Penelope but when she couldn't see them she started to panic. She was calmed by Hayley “They went away for a little bit. Figured you might want some time with me before everyone paraded in with questions.” 

  
  


Hope nodded and looked at her mom “You look exactly the same as I remember.” 

  
  


Hayley smiled and huffed lightly “Well it hasn't been as long as you probably felt.” 

  
  


The younger girl nodded knowing it had only been a few years not the centuries it's felt like. Hope looked to her mom as the older woman started speaking again “I know that I am not the only one brought back from the dead. I know that the life we have back is permanent. I know that I have missed quite a bit but I know that I can't wait to find out about it all.” 

  
  


Hope had tears in her eyes by the time her mom finished speaking. Hayley saw and pulled Hope into her arms, holding her close. Hope heard and felt movement around her. But nothing could prepare her for what she saw. 

  
  


Standing in a semicircle around the mother daughter duo, starting from the left, her father Niklaus, then her uncle Elijah, next was a pretty blonde she never met before, then there was Jackson, then a man that looked familiar but she didn't know who he was, and lastly was a young man that reminded her of a  character in a story Josh once told her. 

  
  


There was nothing but silence as Hope took in the presence of the adults before her. She stood slowly and the older man she didn't recognize walled up to step in front of her. But before he could get an inch from his spot place, Penelope appeared from nowhere, grabbed his wrist and flipped him to the ground. Holding his twisted wrist tighter behind his back as he struggled Penelope leaned in close to his ear and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear her, 

  
  


“You hurt a hair on her head. You speak words that will harm her. You so much as look or breathe at her the wrong way, I will kill you without hesitation.” 

  
  


She stood off him and walked to Hope’s left side while Josie perched herself on the right. The older man got up and turned around slowly with his hands in the air “I do not wish to harm her. Nor do I wish to har any if you. Not any longer. I have many sins to repent for, give me the chance to do so.” 

  
  


Hope studdied the man before her and flicked an eyebrow in realization, “You're Mikael Mikaelson, my grandfather.”

  
  


Mikael nodded “I am. Though I do not deserve that title yet.” 

  
  


The blonde woman stepped forward and spoke up “You're damn right you don't. You hunted this girl and her family. You tried to murder your own children. I for one do not trust you at all, and to repeat the statement you make one wrong move, you won't just have a very angry girlfriend to worry about. Your family will bring hell and pain worse than death upon you.” 

  
  


She finished her mini speech and walked over to Hope, Josie, Penelope and Hayley. She stretched her hand towards Hope “I am Camille O’Connell. It's nice to meet you when you aren't an infant that's saving my life.” 

  
  


Hope smiled widely at the reference “It's nice to meet the very first person I saved after I was born.” She pushed Camis hand away and gave the older blonde a hug. Cami stood shocked for a moment then returned the hug with a gentle squeeze. They pulled away and Hope looked towards her father who was standing there watching them with a small smirk. 

  
  


Hope took a step towards him and paused unsure of what her father’s reaction would be in front of so many people. He surprised almost everyone there when he opened his arms with a quiet “Come here my littlest wolf, I have missed you a great deal you know.” 

  
  


Hope ran into her father's arms and held onto him tightly. He pulled her closer and held her for several quiet moments when Josie’s phone started to ring breaking the silence. Josie turned red as everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows and smirks. She looked down at the screen lighting up and paled. 

  
  


Penelope and Hope both walked up to her, surprising all the adults present, and looked to see it was her dad calling.  “He is going to freak when I tell him what me and Lizzie did. Oh gods he is going to kill your family and us Hope. I am so sorry,” The phone went silent and then went off again. “I better take this.” Josie stepped away from the two girls and walked off to the other side of the roof. 

  
  


As she took the call Hayley walked forward and placed a gentle hand on Hope’s shoulder “So, I know who that girl is,” she pointed to Josie “but I am unacquainted with this young lady.” she pointed to Penelope. When Hope went to reply Penelope answered first,

  
  


“I am Penelope Park. It’s an honor to meet you,” she turned to the group “all of you.” 

  
  


Hope smiled widely and added “Yeah, Penelope here is the Mikaelson and Co’s biggest fan.” 

  
  


Penelope blushed scarlett as Hayley turned to her with a quirked brow “Is that so?” 

  
  


The ravenette nodded shyly and answered “I thought, well think you all are some of the most incredible people to ever live and I admire each of you so much.” 

  
  


Elijah approached Penelope with a charming smile, “Really?” 

  
  
  


Penelope nodded “Yes, when I first started learning about you all and the others I had made a list of the best thing that you did. A list of the worst thing. And I also made a ship list as well.” 

  
  
  


Everyone’s jaw dropped, Jackson piped up with a deep voice and huge smile “You went through all of that, now you gotta share some cause I think I can say we are all curious.” 

  
  
  


Penelope blushed and Hope nudged her shoulder “Well go on, they and myself for one would love to know this information.” 

  
  


“Who would like to know theirs first then?” Penelope watched as Elijah raised his hand slightly

  
  


“I would love to know, if you care to share.” 

  
  


“Elijah Mikaelson, the noble one. Best thing he ever did, have impeccable style. Worst thing he did, have an awful obsession with pocket hankies. Top shipmate,Vincent Griffith, because of the of the obvious tension between the two. Also because Vincent was never afraid to speak his mind when it came to Elijah.” Penelope stated without even a flinch. 

  
  
  


“I really do have to curb my handkerchief problem. Maybe you can help me with that?” The original asked 

  
  


Penelope nodded and smiled softly “It would be an honor.” 

  
  


Hayley chuckled “I am afraid to ask what about me?” 

  
  


Penelope turned to face her and smirked “Hayley Marshall, the legend. Best thing she ever did, have a one night stand with Niklaus Mikaelson. Worst thing she ever did placed the weight of the world on her shoulders alone. Top shipmate, Camille O'Connell because of intense connection in simple moments and a lust for forbidden love.” 

  
  


“You are quite observant aren’t you?” Hayley question with a slight blush as her eyes flicked over to the mentioned blonde 

  
  


Hope chuckled and replied for her “She is the queen bee of witches at Salvatore School, she didn't get there by being just beautiful. Penelope here is actually the second top scoring witch at the school.” 

  
  


The adults looked impressed. The moment was put on pause by an angry Josie stormin back into the group and straight into the open arms of her loves. The recently deceased stayed quiet as they watched the interaction closely. 

  
  


Josie buried her head further into Hope’s neck as she pulled Penelope’s arms tighter around her. When the tallest girl had calmed down slightly she pulled away and looked around at the group. When she locked eyes with Niklaus her eyes welled with tears and she broke down falling to her knees. 

  
  


Hope and Penelope went to get to their knees when they were stopped by a gentle touch by calloused hands. Hope looked up at her father with a questioning gaze, while Penelope looked a mix of terrified and starstrucked of the man “Let me.” Niklaus whispered and the girls standing nodded and walked to receive greetings and hugs from the others of the group. 

  
  


Klaus sat down quietly next to the sobbing teen and placed his hand upon her shoulder, pulling her into his side. As she willingly went ,she cried and cried into his shoulder. The duo sat there not speaking until her tears started to slow down, only quiet sniffles ringing out ever so often. 

  
  


When Klaus knew her to be calming down he slid a finger under her chin pulling up so she would look him in his eyes. When he spoke it was with a gentleness he was known to save for Hope, “I wish to say do not blame yourself, but you would do so anyway. I wish to say I do not blame you, but you would not believe me.” He paused as she pulled away slightly but continued when she looked at him again 

  
  


“I was an evil beast. I was ruthless and vile. I did it to protect my family but I also did it because I was broken. When Hope was born I started to heal. When I died for my daughter I was healing more. When I sat and watched her grow from beyond the grave, I healed even more. When I saw her love for you and Miss Park, I was almost done healing. When I was given this chance, to live again with my family and with my friends, I finished healing. None of this, would have been possible if I hadn’t started to heal, because of you.” 

  
  
  


Josie sat quietly for a few moments before she burst, “How can I move on from what I did to you?! Whether it helped heal you or not, I took your life!”

  
  


Niklaus smiled warmly “But you also brought me and everyone my family and Hope holds dear, which I believe more than makes up for it. If you don't think so, then you will have to learn to live with it. Bare that scar on your soul but learn from the pain you feel for it. Just don't let it consume you.”

  
  


Josie looked at the man in front of her. She saw his honesty and with the gentle way in which he spoke to her helped her see the man Hope knew. The father that loved his child more than life itself. The man that would give his life to protect his littlest wolf. “You know, many people will try to kill you all again. There will be people who will hunt us all.”

  
  


“But this time we have a fresh start. We can change how we live our lives. We can change how we treat each other. There will be no better example than myself is there not?” 

  
  


Josie gave a little smile “I think you're right Mr. Mikaelson.” 

  
  


“Ugh hush with that “mr” nonsense. You may call me Klaus or Niklaus whichever you prefer.” He stood and held out his hand for the young woman to take, which she did gratefully. Niklaus pulled her in for one last hug before he pulled away and started walking over to the rest of the group with Josie holding his arm. 

  
  


Hope ginned happily at the sight of Josie and her father walking over arm in arm. She laughed along with everyone when her dad addressed the group “It seems I have found a princess ye heathens! Thow now I shall hide her grace from the world and keep her locked in a tower guarded by a beast!” He picked Josie up spinning her around making her burst into giggles and laughter. 

  
  


“Never ye shall take thy princess from her humble maidens and sirs! I shall fight thee for her hand and return to her people!” Hayley stepped forward with dramatic arms spread open 

  
  


This made the group laugh even harder. When Klaus set Josie on her feet again he squared up to Hyaley with a mischievous smirk “Are thy worthy of such a treasure as thee princess,” when her turned around to gesture to Josie, his jaw dropped as Jackson had swept Josie into his arms and was creeping away slowly but froze with a quiet “Well shit.”  as Klaus made eye contact. 

  
  


Josie squealed in happiness as Hope dashed forward and brought Josie into her own arms, pulling the brunette into her chest protectively “None is more worthy of thy princess than I, if she is willing to have a commoner as lowly as I.” Hope’s voice trailed off into a whisper as the group surrounding them watched with gentle smiles as Josie placed her forehead against the youngest Mikaelson girl. 

  
  


“Only if thy comoner may love me and my love through the rest of our days.” Penelope stepped forward at her mentioning and wrapped her arms around Hope’s slim waist, nuzzling her nose right behind the shortest girl’s ear. 

  
  


Hope sighed softly with a wide smile and leaned into Penelope, still holding Josie in her arms “I will never stop giving either of you all my heart.” The trio heard a small cough and looked at the culprit. Cami smiled sheepishly and Hayley walked over to her and wrapped the blonde into a tight hug. 

  
  


When they pulled away, they turned to face the group as Hayley spoke up “So what do we do now?”  Hope sighed and placed the brunette in her arms onto her feet. She stood taller and felt as Penelope stood to her left and saw as Josie moved to her right. Hope watched as her family moved to stand in front of the three girls waiting for their instruction. 

  
  


“Well everyone else besides Davina, Rebekah, and Marcel are most likely still at the Mikaelson mausoleum. We could go there and wait with everyone else for Ferya, Davina, Vincent, May, and Lizzie to wake up.” 

  
  


Her mother nodded and spoke for the group of adults “I think that would be a smart idea Hope. Let go shall we?” Everyone followed Hope, Josie, and Penelope down to the ground and through the maze of graves. 

  
  


They all knew their rebirth would cause problems with many people, but as long as their pack stuck together, that’s all that mattered. No matter what came their way they had each other. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. I am going to try to post either a chapter a day of multiple every other day.
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"


	23. Chapter Twenty- Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or any "The Originals" characters.

As the group of the newly risen and the three teen girls approached the Mikaelson mosoleum Hope caught sight of a familiar head of blonde hugging a small brunette close, standing in front of the entryway in their own world. Before Hope could cut in Cami rushed forward and stopped just before the new couple. Davina turned to face the intruder and gasped “Cami?” 

  
  


Cami took another but smaller step closer to the younger brunette “It’s me Davina, I’m here.” 

  
  


With the confirmation had, Davina collapsed into waiting arms sobbing into the older blondes shoulder hugging her tightly. Rebekah looked surprised at the other blonde but as her eyes drifted to the group she locked eyes with familiar hazel. She walked around Davina and Cami and slowly made her way to Hayley. “Please tell me I’ve not gone mad again.” 

  
  


Hayley smiled and reached out to the woman she considered family, “I am happy to test your theory, come here Beks. I’ve missed you too you know.” the small smirk the brunette gave Rebekah made her choke out a happy laugh and fell into a waiting hug. 

  
  


After a while of letting the older pairs reunite Hope spoke up, “I think we should go inside now, I’m sure Freya and the others have awoken and will be very thrilled to see you all again.” The entire group agreed and made their way into the stone building. First went Hayley, then Rebekah, Davina, Cami, Aden, Jackson, Elijah, Niklaus, Josie and then Penelope. Hope turned to Mikael with a raised brow, “Any reason you don’t wish to join the others? I am sure Aunt Freya will be over the moon to see her beloved father again.” 

  
  


Mikael sighed, “I wanted to speak with you in private. I, as did everyone else, knew we were going to be risen from the dead. We were all told that the ancestors wanted anyone and everyone that could, alive to protect you, Miss Saltzman and Miss Park,” he paused to gauge her reaction, which was still calm and collected, then he continued “I however was pulled aside into conversation once more, the being who pulled me aside wants me to get close to the three of you and kill you all. With your death the pack will cease to exist and have their powers.” 

  
  


Hope’s face was red with rage, her eyes completely black save for a red ring around her pupil. But before she could say or do anything Mikael spoke again, “I told them to enjoy burning in hell. I am not here to harm you or those girls or anyone, but I do know that if I declined the being would have found someone else to kill you . Although I am unaware of who that person would be, I have a feeling I know the top possibility.” 

  
  


Hope’s eyes had calmed and she took a steadying breath before she spoke, “You have a feeling on the identity of who is going to kill us or who sent said person to kill us?” 

  
  


“Both, I believe the one sent to kill you could be either Dahlia, Ester or Finn. I believe the Hallow would have sent any of the three or all three.” 

  
  


Hope clenched her fists, closed her eyes and tried to keep calm, “Why should I believe you Mikael?” 

  
  


“Because all those aligned with you and your pack, that were brought from the dead, not only received your powers as a Tribrid like the others, but our lives are linked with yours as well.”

  
  


“What does that mean?”

  
  


“It means my life and Jackson’s are linked with Miss Park, should anything happen to her and she should die, me and Jackson would also perish. Miss Saltzman is linked with Aden and Camille. You are linked with your mother, father, and uncle.” Hope gaped at this information. She looked over to Mikael who had nothing but honesty and concern on his face. 

  
  


“So are you joining this pack, MY pack, because it gives you power or because you want redemption for the hundreds of years you hunted your children and at one point even myself?” 

  
  


Mikael took a deep breath and released it with a sad smile, “For a thousand years I wanted nothing more than to rid the world of the beasts that my children were. Or at least the beasts I thought they were. As I was tortured and burning in hell, I didn’t have regrets about not catching them and ending them. I didn’t have regrets about anything other than them thinking, them believing that I died not loving them. Especially your father. The truth is, I didn’t hate them. I feared them.”

  
  


“Why would you fear your own children?” Hope knew some of the stories about her grandfather but never from his side. 

  
  


“I feared them, because after the loss of my eldest Freya, something had broken inside me. I was consumed by the darkness and it showed in how I treated them as they grew. More so when I found out Niklaus wasn’t mine by blood. I knew they were more powerful than I ever could be, because they had each other. They had family.”

  
  


Hope let his answer soak in as they stood there in silence. The two could here everyone reuniting and meeting the new teens from her school inside. They heard the laughter and felt the love seeping into their bones even from outside. Hope took a deep breath and faced Mikael. When he was facing her, she took a careful step forward, then another and yet another one closer to the confused man. 

  
  


She tilted her head upwards, “I am not going to say everything you did was right. Nor am I going to say everyone in that building will forgive you or trust you. But I will say that you no longer have to fear your kids. You have a family now, with me. Prove yourself and then you will have all of us.” She finished her statement with her arms wrapping around his middle and hugging him tightly. 

  
  


Mikael stood in shock for a moment before he relaxed and held his granddaughter. Hope felt a few wet drops into her hair but she didn’t comment on them, feeling her own tears swelling up. They pulled apart slowly when they heard a soft throat clearing with a voice to follow, “Hey, everyone is waiting for the two of you to finish the last part of this union.” 

  
  


Hope stood on her toes and gave her grandfather a gentle peck on the cheek, “Ready to go join our pack for good Grandfather?” 

  
  


The man let out a deep rumbling laugh as Hope stepped away from him into the taller brunette’s arms, “So long as grandfather doesn’t stick. Makes me sound ancient, and although technically I am, I rather not remember that.” 

  
  


Hope and Josie laugh loudly at that and watch as the man walks into the stone structure. He paused once and looked over his shoulder and into Josie’s eyes “I am happy to see that you and Miss Park love Hope and make her happy. I prefer you two over any young meat head for my dear granddaughter.” He shot the beaming brunette a wink and ducked into the building with a small smile. 

  
  


Hope turned to face Josie and smiled as she was the light blush dusting the younger girls cheeks and neck, “I think we should probably tell him that I am the meat head in this relationship huh?,” Josie blushed brighter and Hope realized what she said “I mean not that we are in a relationship or anything. Cause like I know we haven’t really talked about it but I know that I am truly falling in love with you and Penelope. But like no pressure, if you don’t want to label things that’s cool too but lik-” Hope was cut off by soft lips covering her own. 

  
  


Josie pulled away with a large smile “You were rambling again love, and not that it wasn’t cute but I didn’t want you to think anything other than the truth.” 

  
  


“The truth?” Hope’s voice had risen in pitch 

  
  


“Yes, the truth Hope.” 

  
  


“Which is what exactly?” 

  
  


“I am with you and we are with Penelope. We are all falling in love and it’s no ones business but ours. Okay?”

  
  


Hope could do nothing more than smile stupidly wide and nod. They heard feet shuffling at the entryway and looked over to see a familiar raven haired girl leaning against a stone pillar with a quirked eyebrow. Hope and Josie separated slightly and held out their hands for Penelope to join them, which she did happily. They stood there in that embrace until Keelin popped her head out, “Come on you three, we need one last thing to be able to give to the others at the compound and then we will go there and deal with everything to come.” 

  
  


All three girls smiled, nodded and walked towards the older woman. But before all could enter, Hope, Josie and Keelin’s neck were snapped and Penelope was ripped from the line and she let out a high pitched scream as a dark figure dashed away and took her from her soulmates. By the time Hope, Josie and Keelin had awoken the entire group from inside had exited and were surrounding the trio worriedly. 

  
  


Jackson spoke up immediately as the three grew conscious of their surroundings “Where the hell is Penelope?” 

  
  


Hope flew off the ground and rapidly scanned the crowed hoping beyond reason that this was a joke. When she didn’t spot her mate she growled deep and angrily, sending all those around her to their knees with their necks bared. The roar that followed was bone chilling and heart stopping. Hope made a vow that whoever was responsible for taking the ravenette would wish they were dead. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. I am going to try to post a chapter as often as I can, I apologize if there are longer periods without updates.
> 
>  
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"


	24. Authors Note

I have decided that, for all my visual learners or those who want to see what I picture in my mind, to create an Instagram account! 

 

Any outfits I detail in the work, or any scenes that make me ship a certain pair or any cute fluffy pics I find will be posted there. At the end of each chapter will be a short note to let you know if anything from that chapter was posted on my new account. 

 

I hope you all like this new feature I am going to be doing for you!

 

Follow me @clexasupercorpOTP 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Leave your comments, likes and dislikes down below. As this is still a work in progress I would love to hear any suggestions any of you have regarding the plot, character development, and relationship progression. 
> 
> "Want it, Wish it, then MAKE it happen"


End file.
